Inhuman
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Cadmus has been the source of many of Robins problems, but when she is kidnapped and modified, it affects her a lot more than she thought it would. Controlling this seems impossible. (lots of plot holes, don't think about them too much) Fem!Robin and BIRDFLASH. Rated T cause I'm paranoid :)
1. Are you really what you seem to be?

Kat:"Hello beautiful people of the internet! I am Kat and I'm with the the cats that live under my bed! This is about a female Robin who gets kidnapped and turned into an Inhuman and Mutant, all in the same hour! I'm gonna go to Arkham now... Bruno says that's were I belong..."

Bruno:" Cause it is! You're insane! Crazy! Not right in the head!"

Stefano:"Bruno... Play nice."

Olga:"Sarah, you don't need to go to Arkham, just go take your med's and stop writing deranged fanficion's and you'll be ok."

Kat:"Ok..."

Stefano:"Please review and remember, Sarah doesn't own Young Justice or anything."

Kat:Sobs quietly to herself...

Olga:"Please enjoy."

Bruno:"Whatever..."

Kat:"BIRDFLASH! Oh and in this Dinah (Black Canary) is going out with Bruce (Batman). BYE!"

* * *

Riley Grayson-Wayne was just an other average girl at Gotham Academy. Although she was small for her age she was actually quite beautiful. She was the Ward of none other than Bruce Wayne and he got very overprotective at times.

She had long wavy brown colored hair, beautiful blue eyes, a small petite body but actually quite tall, and a smile that any boy would fall for. She was popular, super sweet, pretty and smart. She was like every boys dream girl, but like every person, she had her secrets.

In the night she would protect the city as a girl known as 'Robin, The Girl Wonder'. Besides this she was just an ordinary girl with a best friend called Wally who was also not particularly normal. He was 'KidFlash, The Fasted Boy Alive.'

Batman forbid Riley to tell Wally her identity because batman new Wally had a big mouth and would most likely spill to the rest of the team about robin. But the real reason was, Wally flirted a lot. Especially with his daughter.

This made batman terrified that his daughter might end up going out with Wally, which he did not like at all. Through the lie of Robins made no difference to the team robin was on named 'Young Justice'.

The city of Gotham was filled with terrible people that would pay a lot of money to get their hand on a young and beautiful girl like Riley and that is why Bruce had to protect her.

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne we'll protect your Charity Ball." Said Green Arrow trying to hide that he knew Bruce.

The whole of Young Justice (minus Robin) and two members of the Justice League (Black Canary (Batman's Girlfriend) and Green arrow) volunteered to protect Bruce Wayne's Charity Ball he was holding. The police got an anonymous tip that someone was going to try to sabotage the ball and the Justice League couldn't let that happen.

"OK, I would like you to meet my daughter Riley. She will be showing you around the place, she knows all possible exits and entrances, things like that. I'm really sorry I can't stay and show you around personally but the decorations still aren't up and the ball starts in an hour."

"It's okay Mr. Wayne, we understand that you have business to attend to." This time Black Canary spoke in her usual calm and understanding voice again trying not to make it obvious she new he was batman.

"Riley? Can you come over here, the people you need to show around are here." He called back into the large ballroom they were in. Suddenly a beautiful girl came across the room wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, high heel ankle boots, a red flowery top with a black unbuttoned waist coat and she was also wearing a gold necklace with a red heart at the bottom which appeared to to have some sort of red moving liquid in it. Her brown hair was wavy and went past her solders and half way down her back. and wasn't as small as she seemed.

All of the boys jaws dropped (even Kaldur) as they all starred in awe.

KidFlash, with all of his speed race in front of everybody so he could be the first to talk to the beautiful girl who was now standing beside her dad with a smile on her face.

"OK, I hope everything goes well and good luck I guess." Bruce gave this last statement before kissing his daughter on the head then walked away to go help set up.

As the small girl spoke, her voice was soft and kind."Hi, my name's Riley!"

"Well hello there Riley my name is KidFlash or just Kid or KF, you know what ever works for you babe." Giving a cheeky grin at Riley who didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ignore Kid Idiot over there. My name's Artemis." Reaching out to shake Riley's hand which Riley kindly took and shook it smiling at Artemis and just being happy that she shut KF up before it got awkward.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm but my friends call me Kaldur or Kal or AquaLad."

"OK, my turn! My name is M'gann or Miss Martian or Miss M!"

"Amm... I'm Superboy or Conner I guess."

"I'm Black Canary or BC or Canary. This here is Green Arrow or GA or just Arrow. It really is a pleasure to meet you Riley". Once again she tried not to sound like she knew her and thought of her as a daughter."It really is lovely to meet you."

"You to!" Said Riley really cheery.

A half an hour later Riley showed them everything and went off tho get dressed for the ball. Riley was so happy she finally got to meet the team as Riley and not Robin who wasn't even her, well fully at least.

* * *

 **2 Weeks later.**

"Riley, get up or you're gonna be late for school!" Dinah shouted as she opened Riley's bedroom door to find the 14 year old girl lying face down on her bed with a pillow over her head.

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" She protested.

"come on Riles! Get in the spirit of a new day!"

"How are you always so cheery in the morning?!"

"Practice! Now get up!" Dinah started laughing as she pulled Riley out of her bed by her ankles who was now lying face first on the floor completely disregarding the pain of the impact that the ground caused.

"MUGGGGHHHHHH!" She protested one last time before actually standing up.

"There you go! Now quickly get dressed for school! You can't be late again!" Dinah said still giggling when she talked. Dinah quickly let the room for Riley to get dressed.

* * *

 **1 Hour later.**

"OK Riley, have a good day at school! Love you!" Dinah shouted from the limo.

"Love you to Dinah! Bye!" With one last wave she was running into her school.

* * *

 **1 Hour later again.**

English class was particularly boring because the teacher had given up trying to teach the class and decided to just sit there and let the class go wild. It wasn't all bad because Riley had her best friend Barbra there to keep her company.

"Wow Riley, did I ever tell you how much you rock the school uniform like no other girl can?" Barbra said sarcastically looking Riley up and down.

"Why thank you Ms. Gordan and can I say your hair is looking perfectly perfect today?" Putting on a posh accent witch made Barbra laugh.

It was about 15 minutes of just sitting there before the sirens alerting everyone that someone was breaking into the school. This was really bad because this school was filled with hundreds of rich or important or just plain smart kids. The teacher looked terrified at not being told there was going to be a drill today which meant that this was the real thing.

After seeing the teachers reaction to this, all of the children pushed out their chairs and got under the desk like they were meant to do when the alarm came.

After a few minutes of waiting there, three men burst through the door firing bullets into the ceiling to let the people know they were there.

"Alright, everyone up!" slowly people started to crawl out from under the tables looking so frightened that they could wet themselves. But not Riley, she was Robin, right? Well not right now she wasn't. She was vulnerable Riley who was aloud to be scared so she let herself be.

"We're looking for Riley Grayson-Wayne! Hand her over and nobody gets hurt!" Riley froze. She didn't know what to do. She was parallelized when one of the guys who came in said "Hey boss? Isn't that her there?" Pointing and looking at Riley. Her eyes widened. She squeezed Barbra's hand really, really tight. She had been holding it since the sirens sounded.

With one hand the leader of the three men went over to Riley and grabbed her upper arm and started pulling her to the front of the class. With a slight gasp she had no choice than to go with him because of his tight grasp on her arm. ( Lets give these guys names okay? Grey is the big boss man, the honcho, the big boss honcho (anyone who gets that reference, high five! Anyone who doesn't, well why are you still here? Go figure it out.) and blue and red are the other two.)

"Blue, red lets go. We got what we came for." Grey dragged Riley out of the classroom and into the hall where he threw her down on the ground as they tied her wrists behind her back, tied her ankles together and gagged her. With one hand he hoisted her over his shoulder, still holding the gun and walked towards the center of the school. At the center of the school is a reception desk with a metal pole a few centimeters away from it. It was circular and was at the center because that's where the controls for the school were. There was only Two hallways to get to the reception which was very stupid in Riley's opinion.

Grey set Riley down in front of the pole and pulled out more rope now binding her to the metal pole. Quickly Red went behind the reception desk and made two metal walls appear were there used to be gaps in the walls. He the sounded another alarm which meant evacuate the building. After five minutes everyone was gone. There was no one to help her. No. Barbra knows they took her so she'll contact her dad and then the police will come and then batman and black canary will come. But wait. Wouldn't Bruce and Dinah not have to be waiting in front of the school with the police? This thought sent a chill down her spine. No,no,no,no.

A few members of the Justice League would come, right? Right?! The Justice league new that she was Robin, so wouldn't they come to help one of their own? Or even for Bruce or Dinah? Yeah. Yeah, they'll come. They'll come for her, she just new it. That thought was the only thing getting her through this. It was an understatement to say that she was scared, Hell! She was terrified! But she was aloud to be. It just meant that she was _human_. For now...

* * *

 **45 minutes later.**

Most of the police station was outside the school along with a very worried Bruce and Dinah. Barbra had called her father, then Bruce to tell her what happened to Riley. They got to the school as fast as they could to get to their daughter.

That's when 'they' came. It was Young Justice. They were told what happened and because they new Riley and how nice she was, they were over in the bio-ship faster than usual and to this, Bruce was thankful for. The five teens rushed over to the commissioner to be filled in about anything that might have happened on their way here. Little did they know, they were already too late.

When all this was going on outside, Riley was still tied to a pole while the 3 men who kidnapped her were just talking. They already put the school into shut down mode, so no one could get in or out. This was bad for Riley. Very, very bad and just when she thought things couldn't go from bad to worse, they did. The men had come to an agreement and apparently that included moving HER to a new location that wasn't in the middle of a school.

So, with their guns away, Grey quickly untied Riley from the pole (but her hands and ankles were still tied) and hoisted her back over his shoulder were they made their way up to the roof. When they finally reached the roof, Grey signaled the other two men to go wait in the helicopter they came in which was cloaked to look like an oil tank on top of the school. Grey, still holding Riley walked over to the edge of the roof, but before anybody could see them there he set her down and turned her around so they were both facing the same direction.

He lifted Riley by her thin waste and made her kneel down only a step away from the ledge, grabbed her by the hair and made her lean over the edge so that she was looking down towards the ground. Still terrified she started panting heavily thinking he was going to push her off the ledge. People started to notice Grey and Riley on the roof and started to scream or point or something. Soon everyone was looking up at the two, even the team, Bruce and Dinah. Bruce looked as pale as a ghost and Dinah started to cry at the sight of her while Bruce was hugging Dinah. The whole team looked scared two, especially M'gann who looked on the verge of tears, but in truth, the most terrified person there was Riley.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Grey shouted looking furious." IF I SEE ONE POLICE HELICOPTER OR CAR OR SPACESHIP OR BAT SHIP OR ANYTHING, I WILL SLICE HER THROAT OPEN! IT WILL BE AS EASY AS SLICING BUTTER!" Riley was nearly in tears and the only thing she could think right now was:

 _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Oh my gosh! I wont even be able to say goodbye to my family and friends! Oh my gosh! What about Bruce!? What about Dinah!? What about the team?!_

Apparently Miss M picked up on her thoughts and decided to try and talk to Riley to calm her down.

 _"Riley! Its me, M'gann! Look don't worry, you're gonna be ok! I promise you we're gonna get you out alive! My ship has a tracker and can turn invisible so once we're out of view of the helicopter we're gonna follow it ,ok?! Its all gonna be ok. The Justice League are coming and are gonna take Bruce and Dinah to a safe location! Every things gonna be fine, I promise,!"_

 _"O-O-Ok and thank you M-M'gann! I'm sorry!"_

 _"Riley don't be sorry, its not your fault! Its ok, Its scary! But you gotta say strong and don't do anything stupid that could get you killed, do you hear me?!"_

 _"Scary! Try terrifying!"_

 _"I'm sorry I can't really relate! I've never been kidnapped before!"_

At that moment, Grey pulled her back up and over his shoulder once again and walked to the helicopter. He threw her down in one of the seats in the helicopter and shut the door. He told the men to wait before flying the helicopter started, he untied Riley's hands, but quickly grabbed them and tied them to her front instead. He then left a loop in the middle of the rope and put it through a hook that was on the ceiling of the helicopter. He locked it down with a key (It was more like a buckle type thing than a hook).

Riley couldn't move. She was now attached to the helicopter, still gagged and she couldn't even walk because her ankles were tied together. She tried to pull at her restraints, but it was useless. The rope was to thick. She was being kidnapped and to make matters worse Grey decided to put a seat belt on her because she could still stand up. It wasn't one of those over the shoulder seat belts, but one that went round your waist. She was so scared that they were going to hurt her. That thought really scared her.

As they started to take off, they went in the direction of the police and the team. This was worse than being hurt. This meant that everyone would see how week and helpless she was. How she couldn't move from her seat and how scared she was, but that didn't stop her from trying to get them to hurry to help her. She tried to shout through the gag but only muffled shouts came out. She tried pulling at her restraints again but had just as much luck as last time. None.

Then she saw him. Bruce. Bruce was there holding a crying Dinah into his shoulder. She was looking at him directly in the eyes. Tears started rolling down her face when he mouthed something that looked like 'I'm going to find you no matter what.'

All she could do was stare at him. When the school was finally out of view she turned back around in her seat so that she was facing the front again. A hand was now on her knee.

"Don't worry, I'm sure daddy there will keep you alive. well lets be honest, who wouldn't?" Now placing his hand on the side of her face. In away to say that she was beautiful and anyone would pay a lot to have her.

"Ok, everyone in the ship." Kaldur said pointing to the ship.

"Commissioner Gordan, the Justice League will be here soon to take Mr Wayne and Miss Lance to a safe are going to track the helicopter and go after it in stealth mode so the wont see us. We'll be in touch in case anything happens." As he ran into the bio-ship.

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

The helicopter was landing just outside Gotham. Grey once again untied Riley's hands and tied them behind her back and hoisted her onto his shoulder. She had no idea were she was and was too scared to look up. But then she felt something fall on her back. Did they put something on me or did I just imagine that? She lifted her head to look at her back but there was nothing there.

"Do we have to blindfold you as well? I thought we could trust you not to peak at your surprise." He said coldly. She immediately looked back down to were she was looking before, the ground. They walked (well he walked, Riley was carried.) into what looked like an old lab that looks like...Cadmus! Were they in Cadmus? What did Cadmus want with her? Test subject? Money to fund it? She was so confused. But then, one of her fears came true.

"Doctor! I got the subject you asked for."

"Good Grey, we're going to start immediately in case the Justice League show up, but by then, it will be to late for them to help her. She will be complete."

Riley's eyes widened. OMG. What are going to do to her? She took a deep breath in and out. Its all going to be ok she told herself. She could still hear M'gann's voice in her head. It's all going to be ok. This seemed to tremendously calm her down but did not save her from reality. She was still on Greys shoulder who was walking some were with her and that crazy doctor who wanted to experiment on her. They were in a lift and were going down by what she saw. She tried to count the gaps of light that showed up every few seconds. She counted one of those a floor. If she was right they were on the 14th floor, that wasn't that far down... Lets just hope the team could find her before this crazy doctor does something to her!

* * *

"Yes! The tracker landed on her back and it stayed clocked! I'm so happy Rob give me one of those to tryout!"

"Is the tracker online Wally?" Asked Superboy who for once didn't have a lifeless expression on his face but one that showed that he was concerned for Riley because they had gotten on really well with her and he thought of her as a friend.

"Haha! Yep! OHHHH! I'm loving' Rob right now!"

"Speaking of Rob, where is she? This is her city isn't it? So shouldn't she be here _'in her city'_ helping? She hasn't even been with us when when ever we've met up with Riley!" (Because they liked her and they thought it would be fun to hang out with her which she kindly agreed to and loved every minute of it.)

"Yeah you're right. Come to think of it she's never been around when Riley's been there and that's been loads of times..." Wally agreed with Artemis.

"Wait, you don't think-"

"Well...it's possible." Wally protested.

"Whats possible?" M'gann budded in.

"Maybe the reason we've never seen Robin and Riley anywhere near each other is because maybe they are the same person? I don't know, it just a theory though." Artemis added in.

"It would explain a few things." Said Conner revealing the truth.

"Like what?" Asked M'gann.

"Like how I found Robin's homework from Gotham Academy in her room."

The whole team gasped.

"So its true! My best friend is rich!"

"Oh get over yourself!" Snapped Artemis."I mean she probably had a good reason to keep her identity a secret Baywatch."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Amm, like if we were under mind control and they made us tell them Robins secret I.D!?"

"Oh, well I didn't really think of that..." Said Wally rubbing the back of his neck and looking down in shame.

"Can we go save Robin or Riley or who ever we're supposed to be saving here!" Shouted Conner.

* * *

"Right Grey, set her down in here." ordered. Grey did what he said with out a question and set Riley on an old bed in a room with a sink and a toilet all crammed into one room with very little walking space.

"Ok Grey, you have done well today, you can go now." Grey walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Riley was left in the room stilled tied up with a crazy doctor who wanted to experiment on her.

Looking at something on a clipboard the doctor spoke. "Ok Riley I'm going to ask you some questions now and all you have to do is nod or shake your head. Understand?"

Riley nodded her head at the doctor. She was still gagged so she couldn't talk.

"Do you remember your mother?" Nod.

"Did you know she wasn't your real mother?." Nod.

"Do you know what an Inhuman is?" Shake.

"Do you remember your father?" Nod.

"Did you know he wasn't your real father?" Nod.

"Do you know what a mutant is?" Nod.

"Did you know mutant genes are passed on by the male?" Shake.

"Did you know mutant powers start to show at around the age 14 and a half?" Shake.

"You're 14 and a half aren't you?" Nod.

"Did you know there is a drug that can kick start peoples mutant ability's?" Shake.

"Did you know that there is a Crystal that contains a mist which can give people inhuman ability's?" Shake.

"Ok, thank you Riley." As he said this he pulled a syringe out of his white lab coat pocket and injecting her with it.

"Don't worry, it will just to put you asleep for a while so the transformation can take place."

* * *

Whats Cadmus gonna do to her! Lets find out, shall we?


	2. Why did you do this to me?

Yeah so this is part 2! I really hope to continue this really far and I hope you all enjoy! There are a lot of quotes from tv show but just remember I own nothing!

* * *

Everything went black after that. She woke up about an hour later and her whole body felt heavy and sore. Her head was killing her. She wasn't tied up anymore so that was a good sign but its not like she could move if she wanted to. (Remember her body was heavy and sore.) Where was the team? Weren't they coming for her? She lifted her head and saw that she was still wearing her school uniform, not like Bruce was going to let her go back to school after this. He was probably going to home school her or call in a tutor, but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about right now was getting out of here! Then the crazy doctor came back in.

' _Oh no...'_ She thought...' _Not again...'_

"Hello Riley. How do you feel?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh we just gave you a kick start, that's all." She was afraid to ask but did it anyway.

"A kick start to what?"

"Your ability's of course."

"I don't have any ability's."

"I'm surprised that your family didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About the blue angels of course."

"What?"

"Hundreds of years ago it is said that magnificent blue angels fell from the sky. They were beautiful. Some of these Angels decided to live here and over time,  
started to look like us. What we didn't know about these angels though, were their ability's. Everyone of them were different but the humans didn't like that so the started to kill them off. The survivors hid as normal people and soon stared to breed. To this day we still can't tell who the blue angels are but we do know of a mist that will give these new angels there powers back, but if anyone else goes through the mist the will die. We were able to track you real mothers ancestors to find you. One of the last blue angels."

"So I'm not human?"

"Exactly."

"Just like you are inhuman you are mutant." Riley sighed in disbelief.

"Now you should rest. You've had a long day." The doctor exited the room and locked the door, she wanted to get out, to run, but she was so tired, it seemed like sleep just call her. "Wally, where are you?" She whispered for he best the darkness claimed her.

* * *

"OK, here's the plan. Me and Superboy will try to distract all the guards while Miss M will enter the base in camouflage mode and take out any remaining guards. Kid you will then speed in and take the lift with Miss M down to the 14th floor because that's were they are keeping Robin or Riley according to the data base. Artemis, you will be covering them when they bring Riley back to us. Everybody Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Ok Miss M link us up."

 _"Everyone online?"_ A yes came from everyone.

* * *

Riley woke up once again but found herself lying down on the floor chained to a wall and gagged. She sat up and looked around her for something or someone to help her. Unfortunately the only person there was the crazy doctor.

"Good, your awake. Sorry for the change of scenery but it seems your friends have come to collect you, but don't worry we'll keep you safe from them. They wont be able to hurt you."

Riley wanted to ask him why they would hurt her but unfortunately she was still gagged

Suddenly the door burst open to show KF and Miss M. Riley tried to call out to them and pulled on her restraints but to no avail the chains would not give.

"Riley!" KF shouted running into the room and kneeling down beside her. Miss M had already brain blasted the doctor and left so Wally and Riley could reunite. Wally ungagged her and was working on the chains when Riley spoke.

"I-I kind of thought you weren't gonna come. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Of course we came! We would never leave you Robin and don't you say sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for!" She gasped

"You figured out I was Robin!"

"Yeah, Conner found homework from your school in your room." Gat practically face palmed right there but Wally continued talking. "Yeah but we don't care! Your still my best friend in the world!"

"Thank you for understanding Wally! Your the best!"

"OK, lets get you out of here!" When Wally pulled Gat to her feet she took a step and fell to her knees."Wow, are you ok Riley?"

"Amm, yeah sorry they injected me with something and I think its effected me in some way but don't worry I think he it is only temporary."

"Ok, here I'll carry you out." Wally lifted Riley 'bridal style' and walked off after M'gann. Riley felt warm and safe in Wally's arms. It just felt so right. M'gann was waiting for them at the lift. They went up, found Artemis and met with Supey and they all smiled at Riley, now knowing she was Robin. Wally lifted her onto the ship and sat down with her in his lap determined not to let her go again. She sat with Wally as Artemis phoned the police and told them they got her back and were the lab was. They all went back to the mountain were the whole Justice League was waiting for them. Wally was still holding Riley and practically protested against Superboy holding her like he didn't trust him with her. This made her blush dramatically. Batman and Black Canary were there waiting for the team to get back so they could see their little girl again. When they saw her they immediately ran over to her and hugged her like it was their life line. Soon enough Batman had her in the med bay being checked at by the people she called parents.

"No." Batman Growled.

"Whats wrong? Isn't she ok?" BC asked worryingly.

"Her brainwaves are different but yet its the same. The only way this could happen is if someone unlocked the dormant side of her brain." Pulling up a brain scan batman, continued. "They did. They unlocked that side of her brain giving her the ability to do more."

"What do you mean by more, Bruce?" Riley asked terrified for the answer.

"Animal instincts." Bruce replied looking white as a ghost. "That's why her brainwaves are different. Quickly. We got to get her to quarantine now!"

Bruce scooped Riley up and ran along side BC who was now pale as a ghost as well. They raced past everyone in the main part of the mountain who was waiting for her status. As they saw the 3 people run past them and they were all startled to discover that they were heading towards quarantine. Everyone ran after them. When they got there Riley was sitting in a big glass box with a bed and a table.

* * *

 **3 days later.**

Everyone was in the quarantine room so Batman could explain a mission to the whole team because Riley was still there. She was wearing black leggings and an over sized dark blue jumper. Wally had picked it out knowing about her weird fetish about over sized jumpers. Her hair was down and because of the lack of hair products, it was very wavy and free.

Wally was with her nearly every hour of everyday because even though he didn't know what she was feeling, he still wanted to be there for her. The truth was, quarantine was killing Riley.

She felt so alone, because no one could be there for her, to hug her or to comfort her. She was confined to a glass box for a reason that Batman would not share.

"Ok team. As you all know Cadmus has found some sort of drug that give's people powers." Announced batman.

"No." Everyone was now staring at Riley who was sitting cross legged on her bed through the glass.

"He said it was meant to kick start young teens mutant abilities or potential."

"You haven't told us any information you learned there Riles, would you like to tell us now? It could help with the mission."

"Am, ok? The crazy doctor man said something about my real mum and dad not being human. He said that my mother was a very ancient creature called a blue angel. He said they fell from the sky. My dad was apparently a mutant and that mutant jean's were passed on by the male. He told me about a drug that could kick start kids mutant powers at the age of 14 and a half. He asked me was I that age and injected me with something. He told me that after the transformation, I would be complete. What does that mean Bruce?!" You cold hear and the the fear in Riley's voice.

It was obvious that being kidnapped and not knowing what happened in the hour she was unconscious really took its tole on her.

"We're not sure yet. We're still looking into your different brainwaves and trying to get the footage of Cadmus at that time. Sadly we don't have our resident hacker with us so its might take a while."

Superboy grunted at this. "Look, none of this would have happened if you just protected her a little better!"

"Superboy!" M'gann cried out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Connors right." Proclaimed Artemis. " Maybe if you had just realized that she was the daughter of Bruce Wayne and needed better protection we wouldn't be here looking at her, clearly depressed, miserable and having no idea of what Cadmus did to her!"

"Artemis calm down this is clearly not his fault!" Wally shouted back.

"Yeah? Then who's is it?!"

"Maybe the maniac who did this to her!"

"Yeah well the maniac who did this to her wouldn't have gotten her if he had been a little more careful!"

Riley was just sitting there while her team joined in on this blame game. She was getting really frustrated and just wanted everyone to shut up. But for some reason her mind wouldn't let her. She kept hearing all there different voices inside her head and she didn't know what was going on.

 _'Ugh, Wally is so annoying!'_  
 _'Why doesn't Artemis understand!'_  
 _'How did we get into this mess!'_  
 _'I swear I want to kill someone right now!'_  
 _'How can I get them to stop arguing!? I'm the leader I should of had this under control before it even started!'_  
 _'What do I do? I can't fail my daughter! We don't even fully know whats wrong yet!'_

Riley clutched her head in pain and frustration. What was happening? How could she hear all there voices inside her head? Wait! What if they aren't her thoughts? What if they're the teams thoughts? Yes that would make sense! But the something else started to happen. The table in front of her seemed to shake slightly. The coke can on top seemed to be buzzing around. Riley drew her attention away from her thoughts to the moving coke can. As soon as she stopped thinking, the can seemed to stop as well. She was a little taken back by this.

"Riles? Riles are you ok?"

"Huh? What happened?"

"You zoned out for a while there, you were completely unresponsive, even when Meg's tried to telepathically talk to you. You seemed to be shielding yourself from her telepathy. How did you do that? She said only a telepathic person could do that." Wally asked with obvious confusion in his voice.

"Oh, amm, I just…" What could she say? Did she tell them that she can suddenly hear every body's thoughts and make a coke can move or tell them that shes fine?

"Sorry, Like you said, I just zoned out and for the shielding thing?I have no idea what that was."

There was only one thing Riley could think about right now. They were superheroes and superheroes don't get happy endings. Something was seriously wrong with her and she didn't know what to do. I mean she loves Bruce and Wally but the person she trusted most in her life was Dinah. The blonde soon to be wife of Bruce Wayne. She had to talk to her. Soon, but first...

"Riley, are you sure you're ok? You look really pale and... Well, terrified..."

"Wally, I'm in quarantine! What would you feel like if you were trapped in a glass box not knowing if anything was even wrong with you!"

Everyone was staring at the rage induced girl. Pure fury on her face that kind of scared them. She had never acted like this before.

"I...I'm sorry for shouting...Its just I can't even get a hug in here unless the person I want to hug is in one of those ridiculous hazmat suits!" Riley now had her face berried into her hands and was crying her eyes out.

"Riley don't worry, ok? Were gonna get you out of here really soon, I promise!" Wally had walked up to the glass wall and presses his hands and forehead against it looking like he was about to cry as well. He just desperately wanted to give her what she needed, a hug.

"Thanks Wally..." She was now staring into his emerald green eyes with a genuine smile.

* * *

What will happen next? What can Riley do? Read on and find out!


	3. Shaken up

questions will be answered in this chapter! Remember most of this is quoted from tv shows. This chapter is a bit shorter than others but still, enjoy and remember I don't own anything!

* * *

 **2 days later.**

Riley woke up to the sight of Wally standing by the glass wall that separated them.

"Hey Wally, what's wrong?" Wally looked so sad and stared at her with those beautiful green eyes.

"Can you tell me? You know your communicator watch you were wearing when you were at Cadmus? Something broke it and I fixed it. Cheeked your vitals of the time you were at Cadmus..."

Riley was getting really scared at Wally right now. He seemed to have been crying earlier because his eyes were all red and puffy. She wanted to say something to him but she just couldn't find the courage to.

"Your heart rate was recorded at over 300 BPM."

"Th-That's very fast." What else was she supposed to say to him?

"No Riley...That's Inhuman."

Tears were now welling up in her eyes. She found it hard to look at Wally. She remembered what the doctor said... _"Just like you are_ _ **inhuman**_ _you are mutant."_

"I-I thought the reading's might have been a mistake, that I put the thing together wrong...I've been struggling to, amm... There's something wrong with the data in my head!"

"What are you saying?"

"I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to be shattered from the inside out but it was still on your wrist when we found you, now that doesn't make sense! And how we found you, basically unharmed in the lab, with crazy and metal people doing experiments on and all around you!"

There were tears streaming down Riley's face now. She couldn't hold back her emotion's anymore. That's when it started to happen again. Everything just started to shake. Only the items in the room seemed to be effected and Wally didn't seem to notice.

"I thought I was loosing my mind! That there was something wrong! So it took a while to dawn on me... Or maybe I was just afraid to think it! You survived what Cadmus did to you, because you caused it!"

"No, no, no, no, no Wally!"

"Conner wasn't the only one who Cadmus gave something too! And I'm pretty sure the DNA results are running right now to-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

"IT'S GONNA CONFIRM THAT THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE DATA IN MY HEAD RILEY! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!"

"NOOOO!" The light's were now flickering on and off and then-

 **CRASH!**

The lights blew up. Just like that. Wally looked around startled and ran. He actually ran away from Riley.

* * *

 **1 Hour later.**

Riley was once again sitting on her bed, thinking about the event that happened over an hour ago. Like she thought before, she needed to talk to Dinah.

"Dinah!"

Dinah had just walked in to the room Wally was once in. Riley wasn't scared that Wally had told the league what had happened because she knew that he wasn't like that.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Amm... I need to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"Well you see... Its about 2 days ago and them and hour ago..."

"Ok...What happened?"

"Well that's the thing...I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean? Can you not remember!?"

"No! I can remember, its just... I don't really understand, that's all."

"Well what don't you understand?"

"Well... You see-"

"Wait Riles, on the bar of the bed! Are you bleeding!?"

The Flash came running at full speed through the door.

"Ok, we should have your DNA results back any minute now and when we know that nothings wrong we'll get you out of there!"

Dinah and Riley shared a glance before Dinah looked at Barry.

"Somethings wrong?" The Flash questioned.

Riley hesitantly removed her hands from behind her back and lifted a cloth from her right hand showing blood and glass in a large cut.

"What the on earth happened?!" Shouted Flash.

"Riley?" Dinah sounded so small and scared as she asked.

"Wa-Wal-Wally, amm-"

"Wally messed up again!" Wally came running into the room with all the speed he had.

"Amm, she's cleaning up the mess. Sorry it was my fault, I knocked over the lamp while taking a sample of her blood. I had one of those ridiculous hazmat suits on and I guess my co-ordination still needs a bit of work. But, I was anxious to double cheek her DNA results and it is an exact match to what it was before!"

Wally handed Flash the computer who took a glimpse and smiled. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to tell Batman!" Dinah no longer sounded as scared as Riley. "He could use some good news!"

Riley looked at Wally with wide eyes. He did that for her? He cared that much? Wally tried to look as casual as possible but you could see that he was just as startled as Agatha was about all of this.

"Hey Riles, is your bunk made?"

"Ah, no, no its a mess."

"Well, Uncle Barry maybe you could get her some clean sheets. She could probably do with some rest. I would do it but last time I went into her room there was lots of lady things and amm, shes a slob, so I'll help bandage her hand, it was my fault anyway."

Barry nodded and smiled. He walked out of the room still looking at the computer. Once he was out of hearing range Riley questioned:

"Wally, what did you just do!"

"I switched your blood results with your old ones."

"Are the new samples different?"

"Massively. But until everyone here calms down I think we should just keep this between you and me." Wally opened the glass door and Riley got her first blast of cool air. Wally knelt down beside her and started to clean and bandage her hand.

That was it. Riley couldn't hold it back any longer. She knelt don beside Wally and despite Wally's questioning look she moved closer to him and kissed him. The kiss went on for about 30 seconds before they had to pull away for air. Agatha was so happy that he kissed back or she would have been in deep trouble. She started hugging him and crying into his shoulder. He quickly hugged her back and rubbed soothing circles trying to comfort her.

"This is _all_ my fault! I could of _stopped_ this! I _let_ this happen! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no!"

"Wally, there is something very wrong with me." Her voice was lower than a whisper.

"No, your just different now!" It was hard for him to continue but after he thought about it he know exactly what he needed to say. "Your just different now and there's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

 **2 Weeks later.**

The whole of Young Justice were sitting the living room of the mountain. Riley didn't really know how the subject had come up, but it had. Everyone was questioning Wally about if he had a girlfriend or not. Kid mouth let it slip that he did and that Riley new her. So now everyone was asking her what she was like. Knowing that her and Wally had been going out for two weeks she decided to have some fun with this.

"So whats she like!" Artemis asked practically on the edge of her seat.

"Well, shes like his own little spitfire. She wont let him get away with nothing."

Everybody started to awe and laugh until Wally spoke up.

"Only you would say that Riles." Wally was still chuckling a bit from her previous statement.

"Well its true!" Wally and Riley shared a glance that said: _'I'm gonna show the team your baby photos.'_ and _'Just try kid mouth and I'll tell them how you wet yourself on your first day of Primary school.'_

That's when Artemis gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I know that look! OMG! How did I miss that! Its _soooo_ obvious!"

"May I ask what is obvious Artemis?" Kaldur said gently and slightly confused.

"Its Riley! Wally's girlfriend, his _'spitfire'_ if you will, is Riley! How did we miss that!"

It was now the teams turn to gasp. Wally and Riley shared another glance before they spoke.

"No! Its not-"

"We aren't-"

"You can't actually think-"

"Its not like that-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL BATMAN!" Riely finally spat out.

"Why not?!" Said Artemis who was still so proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Because he has forbidden me to go out with someone inside of the team!"

"Well that's mean! If you like Wally, which I don't understand by the way, then you like Wally!"

"Batman doesn't think that way!"

"But come on! You can do better than Wally!"

"Well tough Artemis! She wants me!"

"Wait! Do you guys have like, nicknames? Cause that would make this so much more adorable!" M'gann perked up.

"Well..." Wally had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Wally, don't you dare!"

"A few weeks ago me and Riley were eating cupcakes and suddenly Riley goes _'I has cup-quake!'_ and holds a cupcake in front of her face! From then on I have called her cup-quake or just quake!" (Learn your references!)

Everyone awed at this. It was so adorable! Agatha berried her head in her hands.

"I am so gonna get you back for that!"

"Well you are my little spitfire..."

"Stop being so lovable!"

Everyone awed again.

* * *

 **3 Weeks later.**

They were on a mission in the Himalaya's. They were chasing down a suspected secret organization who were making crystals which could kill any person who comes in contact with the chemicals inside. It was meant to be simple. Sneak in, Grab the crate and get out. But then something happened. There was suddenly a man in front of KF and Robin who were trying to get the crate out. He had no eyes and there was a weird blue glow when he teleported in front of him.

The man just teleported in front of them. Nothing more, nothing less. It was strange. Was he a meta? Maybe, but first...

 _'Guys there is a strange guy here who has teleporting abilities! He seems hostile, should we attack?'_ KF called out on the mind link.

 _'If he attacks you, then one of you fight him and the other bring the crate out to us! We need that crate!'_ Kaldur replied back.

 _'Roger that!'_ Robin was the one who answered this time.

The man with no eyes suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Robin. He kicked her in the back and sent her flying. He teleported again and caught Robin before she could hit the floor. This really confused them. Was he not here to stop them? To hurt them?

Robin quickly recovered from her fall and sent a round house kick straight for the mans face. The man teleported away once again. This was really starting to get on Robins nerves. She started to look around her but before she had the chance to, KF was thrown into her by the man. They fell on the floor with a thud.

"KF, get the crate out, I'll take care of the man!" KF nodded and ran out with the crate. He couldn't run with his supper speed because he couldn't see over the crate.

"Hello Riley, I'm Gordon."

"You...You can see?" Agatha completely disregarded the fact that the man knew her name.

"Not the way you can, but I can see that you're afraid."

"Who are you?"

"I'm like you and I've come come here as a friend. I can imagine how it must of felt, going trough your transformation without any understanding of what to expect. I had years to prepare and still, I was horrified by what I became. Granted, I was younger. Care to sit down." Gordon led Robin over to more boxes and sat down on one. Robin cautiously sat down on one beside him.

"This box is very uncomfortable. I wish you wouldn't stare."

"I- uhhh-"

"Its a joke. I'm never good at them. I don't mind that your curious honestly and yes I used to have eyes, they were blue. This," Gordon gestured to his face. "Was the obvious change for me, but what happens inside can be just as profound. You see the mist changes everyone differently. The real difference between the two of us, is what happened after we went through the mist."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew from an early age how special I was. I had a mentor to guide me through, and the first thing she did after I transformed, was embrace me. Tell me Riley, what was the first thing that your friend did to you?"

"He...He ran away."

"How does all of this make you feel?"

"I don't know, its intense. Like a thousand bees are trapped inside of me. I can feel it, all the time. Its always there. And I can't stop it."

"Why would you want to stop it?"

"Because I destroy everything around me."

"That is simply not true. Every object in this universe gives off a vibration, did you know that? Nothing rests, animals, trees, people. Even this ruddy box, and you, you have the ability to tap into those vibrations. Don't you see? You could become magnificent. But somethings prohibiting you, straining your energy."

"No, no my friend is a scientist, he made this prohibitor collar to protect me." Agatha pointed to the new prohibitor collar around her wrist and under her glove so no one could see it.

"More like to protect people from you."

"No it not like that. My powers, I-I can't control them. And when I try to, it hurts me."

"All gifts come with a price, but you could learn to manage it. I apologize I'm saying to much. This is probably not the best place to continue our conversation. You don't have the tools or the understanding that you need just yet."

"To do what?"

"To be who you were always meant to be. Without fear, without pain, we can offer that to you."

"How?"

"I'll take you to a place were you can be with people like us."

"Us? How many are there?"

"You can learn about yourself, your gift. You can be safe, but only if you want to come." Robin looked down to the ground because she didn't want to say no but she didn't want to say yes.

"When your ready, I will find you."

"How will you find m-"

"Trust me, I'll know." And with that Gordon Disappeared.

* * *

I know, I know. Spitfire used but I thought it was cool so if you don't like it... I don't know.


	4. News to me

I don't own anything!

* * *

 **1 month later.**

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this!" Roy's voice boomed all around the mountain. It made Riley jump when she heard it. This was unusual for her but considering the fact that only a month ago a man told her that he knew all of her secrets she had a right to be jumpy. She had been on the internet and found out ways to calm and control her new found powers but they just keep growing.

Earthquakes, telepathy, invisibility, force fields, super strength, x-Ray vision, lonikinesis (She can generate spheres of plasma and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Superman), heightened instincts, super hearing, invulnerability, sound waves, magic, electricity, water control, icw control, hair changing colour whenever her mood changes or when she changes it and she might be able to fly. She was surprised no one had caught her using or discovering her powers and with the amount of things that she was breaking and exploding made her even more surprised.

"Roy! Will you keep your voice down!"

"Why wasn't I told about what happened to my baby sister!?"

Oh no. Roy was here about her. Riley quickly stopped meditating and walked out of her room and followed the voices to the main room.

"Hey Roy!"

"Riley!" Roy ran over and hugged her. She was scared that she was going to hurt him since she didn't have her prohibitor collar on but she hugged him anyways.

"Oliver, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Roy we tried to find you! You disappeared! For all we knew you could of been dead! Why didn't _you_ contact _us_?!"

"Oh don't turn this around on me, this is about Riley and the reason you didn't tell me!"

"Roy calm down. Its not his fault, he really tried, they all did, nobody could find you!" Oliver walked away after that. If he tried to deal with Roy, it would only end in a headache.

"Riley, why did your hair just turn blue!?"

"WHAT!?" Riley ran to the closest mirror and gasped when she caught a glimpse of her hair turning from blue to green. She just reveled herself to Roy. She would have to tell him everything. She had to get Wally.

"WALLY!"

She ran to the living room were Wally was sitting. Her hair had restored itself to a normal color now so she could be seen by others.

"Riley, babe, whats wrong?!" It was just him, Artemis and Kaldur in the living room so they didn't have to hide their relationship.

"I may or may not have just accidentally exposed myself to Roy!"

"And you just left him alone!" Wally didn't give Riley chance to answer because he grabbed her and ran at top speed to find Roy.

"What do you think Riley meant by exposing herself to Roy Artemis?"

"I don't know, who knows what those weirdos get up to when we're not there." Artemis really just didn't care about any of this.

* * *

After calming Roy down they explained to him what had happened a few months ago. To say Roy was furious was an understatement but when they told him they were together changed him completely. After a few hours of talking Roy finally left, content with what he had learned.

* * *

 **2 Weeks later.  
**

"Promise me you will text me everyday!"

"Riley, I'm only going to Geneva for a _week_!" Roy was going on a short holiday for a week. Riley tried to convince him to just use the Zeta beam but he told her that he had to start relying on himself and not the stupid tubes. No one but Wally and Riley knew that Roy was going for a while and when he was coming back. Her and Wally were saying their goodbyes to Roy and Riley got a little over emotional and started crying. Her hair turned blue which they discovered was her emotion for being true to herself, green was fear, purple was evil, red was anger and blonde was sadness. It was weird but she was now sort of used to it. She didn't get jumpy and had her powers under control, but she was now determined to see if she could do anything else. With much luck, her powers stop there. Roy was taking a plane to Geneva at 9.00 o clock. I was now 7.00 and Riley was meant to meat up with her _'Uncle Clark'_ for quality bonding time, as Bruce put it.

"Hey Riley, be normal while I'm gone."

"Roy I am not normal! I can lift a bus! Stop a bullet! I can fly!" Roy and Wally both sent her a look that said _'really?'_ "Or at least I think I can."

"Ok guys I gotta go, ok? I'll ring when I land."

"ok, bye Roy! Have fun!"

* * *

 **2 Hours later.**

"Hey uncle Clark!"

"Hey Riley! Hows your day been?"

"Good how about you?"

"Good, good. So why don't we go on in for dinne-"

"Flight 237 bound for Geneva is circling the city after an engine failure." The TV was suddenly turned up.

"Did he say Geneva?!"

"Yeah wait here, I'll go help the- and your gone." While Clark was talking Riley ran off and into an alley way, took off her jacket and-

"Riley what are you doing?!" Clark started to chase after Riley but Riley was always faster than him.

"Trying!"

"Trying what?"

"This!" Riley jumped off the ground and flew a good few meters into the air before falling on her feet and trying again. This time she jumped and flew into the side of a building, but managed to stay up in the air. She quickly realized that she was flying but didn't waste time on being excited and flew off into the direction of the plane Roy was in. Clark was confused. very confused. How could Riley fly? Why could Riley fly? Was it because of Cadmus? Clark had no time to think. He got into his costume and became Superman. He flew off after Riley and when he spotted her she was heading straight for the plane.

"Riley slow down!"

"No! You speed up!"

Riley finally caught up with the plane and flew under it. She turned around so she was facing the belly of the plane and put her hands onto it and pushed it up. She directed it towards the water and genitally set it down in the water. Riley swam up from the bottom of the plane, now soaking wet, and stood on the wing. People started to look out of the plane window at her so she quickly changed her hair colour to blonde so no one would recognize her. People started taking pictures and cheering, helicopters started circling and filming, the man of steel himself even started clapping her before coming over and offering his hand which she took and they flew off to Clark's apartment.

* * *

"So you can fly and have super strength, huh."

"I can do much more than that!"

"Really? What else?"

"Earthquakes, telepathy, invisibility, force fields, super strength, x-Ray vision, lonikinesis, heightened instincts, super hearing, invulnerability, sound waves, magic, electricity, water control, ice control, my hair changes colour whenever my mood changes or I change it and I can fly!"

"Wow. Th-that's a lot of powers. How do you control them all?"

"I meditate everyday to keep them in cheek!"

"How did you get them?"

"Cadmus."

"You've only had these powers a few months and you can already control them all?"

"Yeah, its weird, but nobody knows except for Wally and Roy so you can't tell anyone!"

"Ok, I know how scary and stressful this can be so yeah, I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you uncle Clark!"

"Its ok, now go get changed, or you'll get a cold."

* * *

"Who is the mystery woman who saved the plane?" Riley was eating a plate of cookies and got so excited at the new she had to squee. Yes she squeed.

 _Knock knock knock._

Was that the door? What was someone doing at Clark's apartment at 10 in the night? Riley got up to answer the door but the person just burst through it anyways.

"Roy?"

Clark came out of the kitchen at his name.

"You exposed yourself! You're out there now, Riley! Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back!"

"I-I don't want to!"

"What?"

"People all over the world will die and you have to let me stop it!"

"Oh..."

"So what do we do now?"

"First things first, we need to call Wally and you need to get another costume and name."

"How about Kara?"

"Kara?"

"Yeah, for my other superhero name."

"Sure, why not. Ok I'll call Wally...Good job today by the way and thank you for saving my life. You are remarkable Riley."

"Thank you for remarking on that."

* * *

 **1 Day later.**

"Hey Zatanna, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure Riles. Whats wrong?"

"Just follow me." Riley led Zatanna up till the top of the mountain.

"I'm going to tell you something about me, that for the last few months, I've run from it, but last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop!"

"Oh no. This is one of those I'm gay speeches that always ends with I'm gay for you, isn't it?"

"No! Zee, I'm the girl who saved that plane in Metropolis!"

"But Riley, you don't have powers!"

"Not since Cadmus!"

"I'm not buying it."

"Look." Riley walked over to the edge of the mountain, turned her back to the edge and fell backwards.

"RILEY!" Zatanna ran over to the edge only to find that Riley was flying up. She somersaulted over Zatanna and landed on two feet.

"You are her."

* * *

"No! This is a bad idea!"

"Why are you so against this Wally? Don't you want this?"

"No! Its dangerous!"

"Wally we're superheros! When is it not dangerous!"

"Look, Riley you exposed yourself! People now know your out there! They will want to come after you! To kill you, and you can't take that back!"

"Like I said to Roy, I don't want to! Why don't you trust me with this?" Riley stormed off after her and Wally's argument. He was already mad at Roy and Superman for agreeing so easily to this.

* * *

"Riley its me, Superman. I know what your thinking but the world needs you to fly... And so do I."

"Really?" Riley shouted through her bedroom door at the mountain.

"Yes really, and we got your new suit and Roy found a place we could use for training and stuff."

"Ok... What now?"

"Well, you could come and meet you new team?"

"What!?"

* * *

"How does it fit?"

"Amazingly!"

"Well lets see it!"

Riley walked out in a blue long sleeve top and red skirt which joined together with a gold band. She wore black tights and over the knee boots and a red cape. She had blonde hair again and looked very similar to Superman.

"Why does it look like your suit Superman?" Roy was also with them to show them the big surprise.

"Because shes my niece and and we designed it together."

* * *

"Right through here guys." Roy led Riley and Superman through there new base in the middle of Central City in a lab called S.T.A.R labs that was abandoned recently but given to one of her new team mates.

"Kara, meet your new team. This is Zatanna, Felicity Smoak, Detective Joe West, Officer Eddie Thawne, Iris West, John Diggle, Bart Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Ronnie Raymond, Sarah Lance, Ray Palmer, Professor Martin Stein, Rip Hunter, Kendra Saunders and Doctor Harrison Wells. Most of them are superheros to. Ronnie Raymond is Firestorm, Rip Hunter is Time Master, Kendra Saunders is Hawkgirl, Bart Allen is Impulse, Sarah Lance is White Canary and Ray Palmer is The Atom. Felicity, Dig, Professor Stein, Cisco, Caitlin and Doctor Wells will stay at base and guide us through missions and help us with everything else related to physics, chemistry and so on."

"Who's the leader?"

"You are Kara."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your in command."

"Are you on the team Red?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. What are we called?"

A man with a very strong British accent spoke." Well, in the future, you are called The Legends of tomorrow."

"You must be Rip Hunter and that's a very long name."

"Yes, yes it is, but right now I would say we should focus on gaining members without the JL knowing."

"Good idea."

* * *

By the end of the night they had over 160 members to their team. They all weren't going to stay at the lab but there when needed. (I really did think off 160 different people for this team.) Riley and Felicity were now best friends, they had a logo and trademark they all wore to show they were part of the team and they finally had a name.

"Ok team, we have a name. We are now named The FE, It stands for Freedom Empire or The TLT which stands for The legends of tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Love it!"

"We also have over 160 members to our team!"

"Awesome!"

"We have our logo and trademark and are officially a real team!"

"YAY!"

* * *

"Ok Riley, we're gonna train you without using your powers."

"By playing a real life version of Donkey Kong?"

"Exactly."

Felicity and Riley were in the training room in S.T.A.R and were going to practice not using powers. Felicity didn't know what she could do, so Riley was going to have a little fun with this.

3 2 1 GO! The lights flashed and Riley was off. Her cape swishing in the wind as she ran. She jumped over one, two, three, four barrels and decided to flip over the rest. She finally got to the ladder and it ended.

"B-B-B-But, that was supposed to last 10 minutes!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Now we're gonna see how fast you can fly. Superman Can fly as fast as the Flash and I'm faster than Flash so I'm gonna be helping you with this."

Impulse and Kara were ruffly the same age. Bart was 16 and Riley as nearly 15 even though, as Kara she looked 16. Her and Bart instantly got along just like everybody else.

* * *

After Riley's trails, they know knew that Riley could fly faster than the Flash. Flashes top speed was 1235 MPH and Riley's top speed was 1678 MPH.


	5. First fight

"Stop right there Snart or I'll have to stop you myself!"

"Try me!" Kara started to fly straight towards Captain Cold only to be stopped by Pied Piper who used a sonic sound loud enough to effect Kara with her super hearing.

"AGGGHHHHH!" Kara started to clutch her head and ears trying to ease the pain that was disorientating her.

"Kara! Guys Kara's getting hurt! Bad!" Ray or Atom heard Kara scream. White Canary did a round house kick to Pied Pipers face which sent him flying. She then grabbed her Bo staff and hit him in the stomach. She twirled around, getting more power on her next move and hit him up the head with her Bo staff. When the sonic attack was finally over, Kara fell from where she was floating because she was now drained of energy. Luckily Firestorm caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok Kara?" Zatanna came rushing over as Firestorm caught her.

"M' fine, just give me a sec." Kara had her eyes closed and was being held by Firestorm who was kneeing. "Ok, all better." Kara quickly opened her eyes and before anyone could blink, had gotten up and was now floating beside them."

"Team, lets take em' down."

* * *

After a long and tiring battle, it was finally over. TLT won and had successfully taken down all five super villains. Now, all that was left was the clean up. They had a blackout all across the city due to the super villain who decided should live up to his name:Blackout, they had ice covering an entire warehouse that they would have to replace because of Captain Cold, half of the street was burnt or crumbling down because of Heatwave and Pied Piper and they had some pretty angry people who wanted to kill each other because of Rainbow Raider. Why did they give him such a stupid name?

"Atom, you're a billionaire, can you pay to replace the building?"

"Of course I can!"

"Time Master, can you reverse time on the houses to restore them to what they were before?"

"Yes I can."

"Impulse, Red Arrow, White Canary and Zatanna, can you get the equipment to turn the people back to normal?"

"Ok!"

"Hawkgirl, me and you are gonna get the power back on in the city."

"Lets do it."

After a few minutes of searching, the girls finally found the power source that Blackout fired to blackout the whole city. Kara presses into her com link and started to talk.

"Guys, how do we get this thing running again?"

 _"Are the wires still intact?"_

"Yep."

 _"Then all you're gonna need is some lightening."_

"We can do lightening, Hawkgirl, grab you hammer and direct the lightening into the power source, I can use a spell that can generate lightening."

"On it." Hawkgirl grabbed her hammer and immediately started to direct lightening into the power source.

 _"Gninethgil lortnoc em tel suez!"_ (Zeus let me control lightening!) After a few seconds, they stopped and the power came back on.

"Kara, you got to tell me how you workout them backwards words so fast!"

"I don't know how I do it, it just comes to me and I say it I guess."


	6. Only part of the truth

"Kid! Run ahead and check if its all clear! We need to get the information out of harms reach!" Kaldur ordered.

"Auqalad, we don't even have the information yet if you haven't noticed!" Robin butted in.

"Well that's your job, so you can't blame Auqalad!" Superboy was furious.

"I wasn't blaming anyone, I was just stating the obvious!"

"You can't argue with that logic." Artemis had a big smirk on her face.

"Nows not the time for jokes Arty!"

"Then when is?! If you haven't realized, we're all gonna die soon!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!" The stolen car crashed through the wall of the old shop.

"I told you we'd make it!" Everyone quickly got out of the car.

* * *

Riley sat at home, doing random shizz and stuff. Suddenly, she got a phone call from Cisco at base.

"Hey Cisco! What up?" Riley spoke into her com link.

"Hey girl, got a massive surprise for you at base! You better hurry up and get here and come in costume!"

"Kk, be there soon Cisco." With that, Riley got up, tapped a button on her wrist communicator and her costume came out and bonded itself to her like it usually does. She opened up a portal and went to STAR labs.

"Hey guys, you called?" Her whole team stood in front of her, Cisco had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Kara, we found out who your birth parents are."

"W-what? Really?! Who are they!?"

"Ok, this is going to come as a massive shock to you but... You have an Amazon mother and a Kryptonian father! The reason you have their powers and other powers is because CADMUS injected you with other superhero DNA!" Cisco speed through the last bit.

"Oh... Ok, who are the superhero DNA's that were injected into me first of all?"

"Black Canary, Batman, Wolverine, Professor X, Phoenix, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Auqaman, Quake, Raven, Starfire and many other unknown heroes."

"Ok, who are my parents?"

"Wonder Woman and Superman."

"This is a lot to take in..."

"Well, on the upside, we've been working with micro technology and created a sword and daggers that we can disguise as pens and a harness to put them in when you're using them, so that's good right?" Bart tried to cheer her up.

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

"Ok, you gotta say something cause I don't know what to do."

"Sorry, I... I gotta go, thanks guys so much for this, I appreciate it." With that said, Kara took the pens that were handed to her and opened up another portal out of the lab.

"Well that could have gone better."

* * *

 _Robin B01_

"Robin? What are you doing in the Watch Tower?" Superman asked as she walked in.

"I need to speak to you and Wonder Woman. Now."

"Ok, just be happy that the rest of the League is away or else they'll kill you for being up here." Superman walked away to go find Wonder Woman. Robin used her super hearing to try to hear what they were saying.

 _"Diana, Robin's wants to talk to us, do you think that she knows about the thing?"_

 _"How would she of found out about it though?"_

 _"Donno, guess we'll have to go ask."_ Robin stopped listening as they walked in.

"Hello Robin, is everything ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Diana and Superman shared a look.

"How did you find out?"

"Just answer the question."

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to."

Why did you give me up?"

"We thought it was too dangerous. You are royalty, heir to Zanbua and all."

"Then why not tell me when Batman brought me into this?"

"We were scared Robin, you got to understand that."

"Oh yeah, I do, more that you would know." The lights started to flicker.

"Robin, whats happening?"

"3 months of my life I have spent in fear of what was happening to me! 3 months I have been getting stronger and stronger and I don't know how to stop or control this!"

"Robin, I thought you said you had your powers under control?" Superman asked. Wonder Woman looked confused.

"Yeah, when I wear a prohibitor collar!"

"Robin please, you got to understand that what we did, we did out of love! We would never leave you and when we saw you, with Batman, we were so happy that you were ok and that we could finally be close to you without you getting hurt!" Diana shouted

"W-what?"

"I have regretted giving you up everyday of my life and not being there for you, your first steps, words, I missed it all because I love you and I never stopped!" There were tears running down Diana's and Robin's faces now.

"I love you too mum!" Robin ran up to Diana and hugged her so tight it could kill. Diana hugged back and started to cry loudly. Robin did too. Superman walked over to the two crying girls and thought, _'Maybe we can be a family again.'_ He put his hand on Robin's shoulder and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and hugged both of them in his big arms. They dropped to the floor and continued hugging. It was perfect. They were a family.


	7. Day out

"Robin, Superboy, can we talk to you for a minute please?" Superman and Wonder Woman had come to the mountain to find Robin and Superboy. They had a great idea that they thought would be good for the family. They walked down the corridor and into Superboy's room.

"So, we was thinking that today, we could do some family bonding!"

"Ok, so why is Robin here?" Superboy looked angry. As usual. No change there. No shock. None. Nothing. Nata. Nope.

"Oh no, we forgot to tell him!" Wonder Woman gasped.

"What did you forget to tell me?" Now Superboy was confused.

"That I'm their birth child." Why was Robin so calm about this?

"What?!" Superboy shouted.

"Shhhhh!"

"Yeah, its kinda a long story, I'm kinda your sister and you're kinda my brother. They had give me up when I was born to protect me. Wait, its really not that long of a story." Robin looked of into the distance in thought but was soon snapped out of it bu Superboy.

" _How_ are you so calm about this?"

"I don't know..." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"So are you guys up for it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sounds fun! Where are we going though?"

"The Carnival!"

* * *

"Everything ok babe? What did they want?" Robin walked into Wally's room and took off her mask. Wally was lying on his bed fiddling with a watch.

"Oh wait! We haven't told you either!"

"Tell me what? What are you not telling me?" Wally sat up.

"Superman and Wonder Woman are my birth parents and we're going out on a family bonding day tomorrow with Superboy!"

"You seem unfazed by all this. Are you sure you're ok? You're too calm."

"No, I'm fine, I've just gotten over the shock of it all."

"How?"

"I dunno really, I just have." Riley sat down on the bed next to Wally. He chuckled a bit and pulled her legs over his so that she was sitting sideways. He grabbed the back of her neck and started to kiss her.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later.**

Batman walked around the halls of Mount Justice looking for Wally's room. He had asked M'gann where Robin was and she said Wally's room, so that's where he was heading. When he reached the door, he quickly opened it and instantly, his eyes widened. There was Kidflash and Robin, HIS ROBIN on Kidflash's bed making out. No. No no. No no no. No no no no. NOOOOOO! NOT THE SPEEDSTER! ANYBODY BUT THE SPEEDSTER! PLEASE DEAR GOSH, ANYBODY BUT HIM!

"Robin! What is this?!"

"Batman!" Wally and Riley broke apart.

"How long has this been going on behind my back?!"

"Just over 3 months..." Riley kept her head low.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why keep this from me?"

"I was scared, you forbid me to go out with anyone from inside the team, and... I know you don't exactly like Wally all that much..."

"Damn right I don't, even more now after this."

"That's fair enough." Wally cut in.

"You, shush!" Batman pointed at Wally. He raised an eyebrow and held his hands up in defense.

"Don't give me that look West!"

"I can assure, I have no idea what you're talking about." Wally smirked a bit. Riley giggled and put a hand over her mouth to try to muffle it.

* * *

 **1 Day later.**

At the end of the day, Riley and Conner bonded very well and knew a lot more about each other. They knew that they were friends before but they didn't really know all that much. Everything was going well until Conner realized:

"So, Riley, because Diana and Clark have powers does that mean you have powers as well?" Riley froze. She didn't what to tell him. If she did, he could connect her to Kara and her other team. He could feel betrayed and hurt. But if she didn't tell him, he could find out another way and be hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Sorta." She lied.

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Yes."

"What powers do you have then?"

"Same as a Kryptonian's powers but I'm a bit stronger and I can fly faster because of the Amazonian powers." Riley looked down at her food sheepishly but continued eating her fries. She felt so bad for lying to him!

"Why don't you use them?"

"Ammm, well, they're kinda like a back up. You know? If the team is in big trouble and there is absolutely no escape and if out attacker doesn't know that I have powers then I can surprise them." She quickly made up a lie.

"But why not tell the team?"

"In case one of the team slipped up."

"Oh... Smart."

"Thanks." Riley sighed in relief. They got up from their table and went to find Diana and Clark.


	8. And Robin looses it

"Ok guys! Training time!" Black Canary announced.

Once everyone gathered around for training, they were quite shocked by what they saw. Batman was there.

"So, today the League will be assessing you. Good luck!" Black Canary walked off to the side.

"Team, get into partners." Batman asked. Artemis and Kaldur partnered up, M'gann was with Superboy and Robin was with Wally.

"Start sparing and I will point out the things that you are doing right and wrong. Start." As Batman walked around the partners, he did as he said he would. "Kaldur, you have faulty foot work. Artemis, you keep dropping your shoulder when you swing. M'gann, you keep levitating yourself off the ground and are loosing power in your kick. Superboy, you're putting all of your weight on your left foot, equal it out. Wally, I'm seeing a bit of super speed there and you're punches are poor. Robin, you're holding back, your punches are sloppy, your kicks are weak and your foot work is terrible. Get it together." Robin was getting angry at Batman's running commentary.

"Robin, this is not how I trained you. Work harder." Superman frowned at this. Why was Batman being so hard on Robin? It was easy to see that Robin was having a bit of trouble sparring with Wally, which was very unusual for her. Why?

"If you wont take this seriously Robin then I haven't trained you well enough. I have other things to be doing right now. One second of my time is ninety times more valuable than yours!" Batman shouted and Robin stopped. She looked furious. Her fists were clenched. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, PLEASE! I WORK SO HARD FOR YOU! I DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! I DON'T COMPLAIN! AND ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT ME AND TELL ME THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"I don't care where this anger is coming from but I am not taking this lightly." Robin looked ready to explode. But instead she loses it. Once Robin starts speaking a different language, you know your a goner. And this was one of those times. She started shouting in Spanish. At once Superboy, Wally and Kaldur rushed forward and grabbed her from all sides and held her back. She was trying her best to break through the wall of people but couldn't.

"Escucha, yo soy de Lima Heights Adyacente y estoy orgulloso! ¿Sabes lo que se pone en Lima Heights Adyacente? ¡Cosas malas!" (Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! You know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!)

Batman was a little taken back by this. He didn't understand what she was saying but like everyone else in the room, knew that this wasn't good.

"Robin will you calm down?" Robin got even more mad at this if that was even possible at that point.

"¿Sabes que? Déjame entrar en él!" (You know what? Let me at him!) The three boys fought harder against her.

"No me gusta! No me gusta!" ( I don't like it! I don't like it!) Superman started to get concerned, he had to do something no- Batman just stabbed a sedative into Robin's arm. Ok. That just happened. Remain calm. Must remain calm.

"Why did you do that!?" Superman shouted. So much for remaining calm.

"If we didn't stop her now, she would have got out of control. We need to take her to the med bay to see what made her blow up like a bomb."

"That's not necessary." Superman lied. He couldn't let them take Robin to the med bay. If they took a sample of her blood then they could know that shes different.

"Why?"

"Because its obvious what made her blow up like a bomb." Hes getting very good at lying.

"Which is?"

"You obviously made her angry."

"There's always another meaning behind anger. She wasn't really mad at me."

"I'm pretty sure she was." Everyone nodded or muttered in agreement.

"Look boy scout, you can come here and do what ever you want, but don't tell me how to raise my child." Batman had on his DaddyBats glare and his Death glare at the same time.

"But shes not your child." Superman was getting protective.

"We might not be blood related but that doesn't mean that she is not my daughter."

"Yes well we are and I can tell you, I care for _my_ daughter a lot more than you do!"

"You're saying that Riley is your blood daughter?!"

"Yes and I'm telling you to back off!" Superman pushed Batman back.

"Whoa! Boys! Calm down!" Black Canary came running up and stood between the two men. Superman was getting ready to attack.

"Superman please." Wonder Woman pleaded and walked up to Superman and grabbed his arm.

"Let me guess, You're her birth mother Diana?" Batman glared hard at both of them.

"Yes Batman, I am." Wonder Woman looked down sadly.

"How could you betray me like that? How could both of you do that to Riley?!"

"She knows that we're her parents Batman!" Superman shouted.

"How long?"

"Only about a week. She found out but we don't know how."

"Look, guys, as much as I would love to sit here and watch you two argue all day, my girlfriend is currently unconscious on the floor." Wally sat on the floor, with Robin's head in his lap as she lay unconscious with the rest of her team crowded round her.

"Wally's right you two. You can argue about this later. Wally, can you move Robin to her room and stay with her till she wakes up please?" Black Canary asked. Wally nodded and zoomed off with Robin in his arms.

For the rest of the day, Batman and Superman shot each other death glares. While they were busy doing this, the didn't notice Deathstroke sneaking out of the mountain.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. Authors speech EXTREMELY IMPORTANT READ!

**I don't own anything!**

Quick thingy before you read the rest, the following songs are in this: fight song, battle scars by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe Fiasco, change your life by little mix and Superheroes by The Script, they helped me to get me back on my feet again. Thanks!

Hi guys! Its me, Kat and I just want to say something.

A couple of days ago I got a few very mean reviews. I understand that people don't like things like this and want to share their opinions and that is ok, but one comment stuck out and really hurt me. (You can read it on the reviews, its by a person with no account and was short and got to the point.)

Honestly, I cried a bit when I read it and honestly, I gave up writing just because of that one comment. It struck me right in the heart and I thought that the world was ending. One of the reason of this was because I actually know the person who said it and I thought she was so nice and would never do anything like this ever.

A few days after I decided to give up, I remembered about a video on youtube called 5 Minutes of epic motivation by Superwoman. (One of my favorite youtubers) It was one of the things that motivated me to start writing about the things I love in the first place.

It told me that the only person holding you back is you and what you're doing is standing there with a shovel in your hand trying to figure out what to do. But… Look! You're still here! I see you! This is what helped me through this tough time.

As for **Fight Song**? _'I don't care if nobody else believes, cause I still got a lot of faith left in me.'_

This is so true. I don't care if nobody else believes in me, I don't care that my friends think that this is stupid, I don't care that my parents think that this is a waste of my time and that being a writer is not what I really want to do, but it is! I love writing so much and no one, NO ONE, is going to take that away from me. I've still got so much faith in myself and I WILL NOT GIVE UP SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME!I got so many ideas and stories in my head and I just want to share them with the world!

And **Battle scars**?: _'The wound heels but it never does. I'm the only one trying to keep it together when all of the signs say that I should forget it. But it I'll never be over until you tell me its over.'_

I try to be positive all of the time. I try to always be the happiest person in the room. In reality, I seem fine but I'm really not. All of those mean comments stay with me forever and play on a loop in my head. I know that it'll never be over or gone, that it'll always be there, killing me from the inside out. But if you let it out, if you cry and have someone there to tell you that it'll be ok, it wont be gone completely but it'll help.

 **Change you're life** : _'Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it any more? Are you scared of the things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you? You're gonna use it to become what you've always known. Nobody's there to feel the pain. They can whip you, bring you down to their size. You've got a right to show the world something that they've never seen. I wanna hear you scream it out, you're not alone! You're invincible!'_

When all this started happening, I thought that it wasn't worth it anymore. That _I_ wasn't worth it anymore. I was scared of what the rest of my school would do if they read this and knew it was me. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever. But I couldn't hide as much as I already was. I've been hiding who I really am for most of my life and writhing is one of the ways I can escape it. As soon as people started to ask me to do more and said I was good, I felt that I didn't have to hide anymore. I was scared to go to my friends and talk to them about this stuff because most of them thought it was stupid and that I was stupid for doing it. They made me feel like I couldn't make a difference in peoples lives. Felling ruined, stomped on, distorted and gone with a few words of trying. I knew that I had a right to let my ideas out into the world and that there is people out there like me and that I could make a difference in peoples lives by showing them something they've never seen before. When I started to get good reviews, for the first time in my life I knew that I wasn't alone. And when the hate comments came… I found out that I'm invincible.

 **Superheroes:** _'_ _All her life shes been told she'll be nothing when shes grown, all the kicks and all the blows but she wont ever let it show, Now shes stronger than you know, a heart of steal starts to grow. Turn that pain into power. All the hurt, all the lies and all of the tears that she cried, when the moment is just right, you'll see fire in her eyes cause shes stronger that you know. Shes got a lion in her heart and a fire in her soul, shes got a beast in her belly that's so hard to control, cause shes taking to much hits, taking blow by blow, now light a match, stand back and watch her explode! When you've been fighting for it all your life and you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!'_

All my life I've been told that if I don't work harder, I'll never get to were I want to be in the world. All those mean comments and words that are thrown my way, I'll never let it show because I keep it all bottled up. I act like they can't touch me but they do. I have even shocked myself in writhing this because now, even I know that I'm stronger that I look. I don't know how many times that I've cried over things like this in my life because I've lost count. (My primary school experience wasn't the best.) But now I now that when I go into school the next day, I'm going to confront the girl who made me feel like this and hopefully make her change the way she thinks about me. I know that I've got a lion in my heart and I'm not gonna be afraid no more! I have a fire in my soul and I'm gonna make everything right again. I've got a beast in my belly that's so hard to control because I'm taking to many hits, but I don't stop it because I know that I'm better than the people who do it. And right now, light a match, stand back and watch me explode! I've been struggling for ages and that comment was the spark or last straw that made me tick and explode! I'm not gonna struggle no more.

I feel so much joy and excitement every time someone reviews and says to do more or to keep up the good work and that they like it! I love it! But I knew from the start that people would hate and try to tear me down but I wont! I'm not even gonna budge!

Thank you, everyone who gave a nice review or Favorited my story! Thank you to all my friends who believed in me and got me through this! Thank you thank you thank you!

 **I was stupid to give up on my dream like that and I promise that it'll never happen again!**


	10. I'm not going down without a fight

**Sorry for for the poor quality of this chapter my kitties! My computer mouse broke and I had to write this on my iPad. It doesn't have spell check so it's pretty bad! It's really hard to type on the website on an iPad but don't worry! I'll still update! Also... Merry Christmas! I hope you all get lovely things and I wish you the best of love from me! Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Why did the girl snap first?" Slade Wilson (Haha, we have the same second name. Gets me every time. So proud of that.) Or Deathstroke questioned as he watched the recording over again.

"Superman did say himself that he and Wonder Woman were her parents." Wintergreen stood slightly behind Slade with a tray of tea in his hand.

"I suppose, but that still doesn't answer why she snapped first."

"Well, why don't you find out Sir?"

"You're right Wintergreen, I will kidnap the girl and see what makes her tick."

"Good Sir, just don't hurt the poor child to bad."

"She is no poor child Wintergreen, she is extraordinary. Blessed with many gifts that people could only dream of. People like me."

"What will you do when you're done with her sir?"

"I'll dissect her and harness her powers for myself to use."

"Brilliant Sir." Wintergreen did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

* * *

Riley started to slowly wake up. She didn't remember much from the previous hours, just a lot of shouting. She lifted her head off of the white hospital bed to see Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Superboy and Kidflash.

"Batman?" She questioned. The man looked up.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much... What happened?"

"You went haywire. You lashed out at me in the middle of training, but it wasn't your fault. Deathstroke managed to find out a out Mount Justice, break in, let off a gas that would effect Kryptonions and make them angry enough to attack friends in an attempt to destroy the League from the inside out and get back out all while hacking the surveillance footage and sneaking back out in a matter of minutes. What's even worse is that he heard our whole conversation and now know that you have a Kryptonion and an Amazon as parents."

"Ok, not good." She looked down in fear. Kidflash was quickly by her side to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head lightly. She leaned into his chest. "What do we do?"

"You don't have to do anything sweetie." Wonder Woman walked over and put a hand on Riley's shoulder. The girl looked up into the face of her trusting mother. "We can handle this if you want. We can stop being superheroes and go into hiding for a few months. Only Hera knows what Deathstroke will do with this secret."

"No! We won't cower from him! We'll fight like we always do!"

"He'll see that coming, we have do something unpredictable." Superman spoke up.

"This is unpredictable Superman! Deathstroke doesn't know what powers I have so we can surprise him! He'll never see it coming!"

"What if that's what he wants though? What if he wants us to attack?" Superman became very concerned.

Batman added."But, what if he expected us to attack but then realized that we would expect that he expected that we would attack so then thought that we would not attack?"

"I've never been more confused because of a sentence so much in my life. And that's saying a lot." Kidflash looked at Batman with a look of utter most confusion.

"Think about it. We can't predict Deathstroke. It's impossible." Batman said putting on his Batman voice once more.

"Then what do we do?" Superboy said something for the first time since Riley woke up.

"The thing we're best at. We fight him."

"Didn't Superman just say that we shouldn't?"

"I don't care what he says." And with that, Batman got up and left the room, leaving a few very startled people.

* * *

 _"Wal... Wallll...yy...Wa...lyyy..."_ A voice faded in and out of Wally's hearing. He couldn't tell who it was, but could hear that they were desperate for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding as he did so.

"wha' happened?" His speech was slightly slurred due to the head injury he had received in the fight. When he got control of his vision again, he could see that the person who was calling his name was Flash.

"He got her. Deathstroke got Robin." Flash panted, slightly out of breathe from the fight as well.

"No... No no no no! I just got her back, I can't loose her again!" Wally now seemed aware of the world

"We're gonna get her back kid, don't worry. Bats is working on it as we speak."

"yeah... Yeah, we'll get her back. We're gonna get her back." Wally tried to reassure himself.

* * *

Robin must of been hit harder that she thought. Wait. Was she even hit? She sure didn't remember it. Why was it that she couldn't remember anything that whole day. First the thing with Batman and now this. Seriously. What's everybody's deal with her and memory loss. Did they know that that leaves tremendous stress on the brain? Apparently not. Robin went to move her arms and legs from where they lay but found that she couldn't. They were strapped down to a bed. Damn. Suddenly, she saw a thug in some kind in a uniform that was orange and black- Oh wait. Deathstroke. As the thug walked past the bed she decided that she should try something that she wanted to do since she got her powers. She maid eye contact and said:

"You will unlock these cuffs, walk out of the cell and leave the door open."

"What did you say?" The thug questioned. Robin repeated herself.

"You will unlock these cuffs, walk out of the cell and leave the door open."

"I'll unlock these cuffs, walk out of the cell and leave with the door open." He said in a confirming voice. He unlocked the cuffs and as he started to walk out of the cell, Robin added:

"And drop your gun!"

"And I'll drop my gun." The thug almost sighed as he said it. We'll, he wasn't doing this out of free will. Robin slowly got up and walked out of the cell, picking up the gun as she done so. She could totally get out of this. As long as Deathstroke doesn't show up- Oh come on Robin, stop jinxing stuff! Deathstroke emerged from a dark corner.

"Very impressive little Robin." He slowly started to clap.

"Normally, I would love a good applause, but when its from you, it makes me want to shower." Robin said with disgust.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sorry, no, my fans expect a certain amount of quips in every battle."

"You expect a battle?"

"Usually."

"No battle this time. Sorry to disappoint."

"Then what am I doing here if not fighting...Slade." Robin peaked into Slade's mind and found out his identity.

"Very good Robin, did you use your telekinesis to do that?"

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you know that I have powers?"

"Yes, and I can also do this." Slade pulled out a small remote with only one button in the center of it. He pressed it and a large electrical wave went pumping through her body. She screamed out and collapsed to the floor. Soon she was out like a light. Why let her wake up if he was just going to knock her on conscious again? To make her feel pain or to let her know that he knew about everything?

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"Is everything prepared and ready Wintergreen?" Slade asked Wintergreen.

"Yes sir. The girl is in the surgery room under heavy anesthesia. It seemed to take a lot more than a usual person would fall under it but we soon got her... She was fighting it sir." Wintergreen was scared to tell Slade the last part because he thought that he would lash out.

"Good. Shes stronger that we thought. Thank you Wintergreen." With that, Slade walked off and into the operating room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **1 Day later.**

This was impossible! How could he decode DNA as advanced as this? The girl would wake up soon and he had nothing. But still, this was remarkable. The blood samples seemed to be a kind of code. If he could crack it, it could be the key to human evolution. And it would be in his hands. But he didn't have enough time, the child would wake up soon. He would just try again another day. But for know,one of the most powerful beings on this earth in his hands. The earth was probably gonna end soon... Slade got up and left the operating room. The metal table that Robin lay on was dripping with blood, and all the little cuts and stitches all over her body didn't help though. But Slade didn't care. Why would he care for a monster?

As soon as Slade left, Robin started was starting to come back to reality. An overwhelming pain from every limb that made up her body hurt. She could feel the blood dripping from every part of her, even her face. She could smell the blood too. How was she even bleeding? She was invulnerable. Slade must of figured out away to stop that, and it wasn't Kryptonite because Kryptonite had no effect on her. (She learned that the easy way.) She had to get out of here _now. Like now now._

With a sudden surge of power, she mustered up all of her strength and healed herself. She self-generated her Kara costume.(Like she always does.) Kara hopped off of the bed and flew out of the room. Down many corridors and through different rooms, she found something she wasn't looking for. Slade.

"I see that you've gotten out."

"Oh, you're a genius." She replied sarcastically.

"Its not wise to make a dangerous man look foolish."

"You don't need my help to do that." And with that, Kara attacked Slade, with full force. He knocked him into a wall and sent him through it, like she guessed, she knocked him out. Now she had to move fast. And she could move faster that the flash. She flew through the ceiling and a few other floors and she was...In the middle of Gotham. Nice. All she had to do now was fly back to the mountain- _Beep beep beep._ Just her luck. She pressed a button in her ear and Felicity's voice came on.

"Whats happening?" Kara asked.

"A portal just appeared in S.T.A.R labs, and something very interesting came out."

"What came out?" Now that really got Kara's attention.

"People. But not ordinary people. Powered people that didn't want to be friends.."

"How many?"

"About 20 at least."

"That's not good. Where are they now?"

"Gone. Scattered actually. Kara, I don't think that are from around here, I think that they're from a different earth. You know? Like me and the TLT are. But not from the same earth."

"Then which?"

"Have you ever heard of the Spider-verse?"

"Yeah, Peter talked about it before." (Peter Parker (Ultimate Spiderman is part of the 160 people that are in the team.) Is the original Spiderman but others from the Spider-verse are in the team to. (But spectacular Spiderman and Amazing Spiderman are from different earths or multi-verses if you will and are also part of the team.)

"Yeah, well I think that they're from Spectacular Spiderman's earth."

"At least we have an idea. I need to head back to Mount Justice here, so I'll start to search for them tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks. And are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were just kidnapped by Deathstroke."

"How did you find out?"

"We know Superman, Zatanna and Red Arrow who are all in the League. Sorta. Also, if its online I can find it. Security footage caught it on camera."

"Makes sense. Keep me posted on the villains. Kara out."

* * *

Riley changed back into Robin when she reached the edge of the mountain. When she was in, everyone was relieved to see that she was ok.

"How did you get back?" Wally said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Deathstroke's an idiot." Robin replied and rolled her eyes for exaggeration. Wally chuckled.

"Did you take him down?" Batman asked.

"Yep."

"What did you do with him after?"

"Nothing. I was kinda desperate to get out."

"We better be on high alert then, Deathstroke could be back." Superman spoke up. He earned a glare from Batman which he ignored. Batman told him to back off from Robin and he wasn't going to listen to the man who's trying to take his daughter away from him and Diana. This conflict was gonna go on for a while, he could tell.

Come on Robin, lets go home. I know your siblings are gonna be glad to see that you're ok." Black Canary wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder as she said it and directed her to the zeta beams. Batman shot one last glare at Superman and followed after the two girls. He wasn't going down without a fight. He'd make sure of it...

* * *

 **Yay! I finally updated! The next chapter will include the WHOLE Batfamily! With the ages a bit changed up. Conflict is rising between Batman and Superman! I guess you could say that its Batman vs Superman... I can't wait for that movie. Riley will be battling the villains of the Spectacular Spiderman's world! Doc Oc, Electro, Lizard, Sandman and more! Much much more! They will be throughout different chapters though. The quips used in this were from Spectacular Spiderman. I really hoped you enjoyed and before anyone asks, yes, Slade will be back with a punch! Love you all! Xx - Kat.  
**


	11. This is so not good part 1

**Riley - 14  
**

 **Barbra - 15  
**

 **Cassandra - 15  
**

 **Tim - 16  
**

 **Stephine - 16  
**

 **Damian - 17**

 **Jason - 17**

 **Kate - 18  
**

 **Helena - 18  
**

 **Terry -19  
**

* * *

"What was he like? Was he big? I heard that he was big! And mad! Was he mad?!" Stephine brown, the fifth oldest and Riley's personal favorite sibling asked her as she walked through the grandfather clock to the mansion. Riley was the youngest in her family.

"Scary. Yes. True. Also true and yes."

"Stephine, I think we have bigger things to worry about than what Deathstroke was like." Terry walked through the door with his arms crossed. Damian walked in behind him.

"Like what Terr Terr?" That was Stephine's little nickname for Terry that Damian enjoyed teasing him with. And this was one of those situations.

Terry sighed at the use of the name."Like, how Superman and Wonder Woman are your parents and you knew yet you didn't tell us?" He said that more as a question than a statement because he was looking for an answer.

"I only knew a week! And what was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, Superman and Wonder Woman are my birth parents but its all cool.' over dinner?"

"Fair enough, but what about powers?" Jason just walked in. He always knew what to say to make Riley freeze up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jay." Jason raised an eyebrow at her but gave her a look that said the would talk about that later.

* * *

Once everybody had asked their questions, they all left. All except Jason.

"Hey Jay, you ok-"

"You don't have to hide from me Riley, you can tell me the truth." Riley paled.

"What do yo-"

"Riles, stop. What powers do you have?" Riley sighed heavily.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

After telling Jason all of her powers and the whole Cadmus ordeal, to say that he was speechless was an understatement. She explained to his all of the other superhero DNA and how her powers were still growing drastically. She even let him in on TLT. She told him what happened with Slade and how all these new villains have come through. He was completely gob smacked.

* * *

"Why is my life so complected Jason?" She asked her older brother as they both returned to Mount Justice and walked into the living room and sat down. Riley put her head on Wally's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they sat down on the green sofa.

"Cause we're superheroes and superheroes don't get happy endings." That's what Riley told herself in quarantine. Understatement of the year. Riley thought as slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Riley woke up, she was no longer resting on the sofa in the mountain, but back in her bedroom in the Manor. Jason must of brought her home. That's why Jason was her favorite. Riley heard a beeping noise coming from her bedside table. She picked it up and looked at it, it was her communicator, but instead of Batman or the team contacting her, it was Superman. She looked at the message he sent.

 _Emergency! Come now as Kara! Doomsday attacking Metropolis!_

Riley quickly morphed into Kara and opened a portal to Metropolis. Once their, she started to look for Superman, When she found him, she didn't expect to see the whole Justice League there fighting Doomsday. Why wasn't she called. Maybe because she was too young.

* * *

Doomsday was about to punch Batman so hard that it would surly kill him. As Doomsday pulled back his fist ready to strike, a massive force came up to him and knocked him really far away. There was a loud sonic clash, from the heavy hit that not even Superman could possess. When Batman looked up, he didn't see Superman or any other League member with Super strength. He saw a girl around the age of 14, dresses in a costume like Superman, just without the super S on it. The girl looked familiar, but he couldn't pin point it.

"Kara!" Batman heard Superman shout from behind him. He turned around to see the blue boy scout (Who he was still mad at) coming up the mysterious girl.

"Hey, got your message, looks like I got here just in time."

"Like always."

"Superman, care to explain who this is." Batman asked as the league gathered round and looked at the mysterious girl.

"This is Kara, shes a... Friend."

"Its, ah, very nice to meet you all."

"Why are only hearing of her now? She seems pretty powerful if you ask me. Is she a Kryponian?"

"Not exactly. Were not sure what she is yet." Superman lied. No one else knew that Riley was Kara and by saying that she was from Krypton would give it away and also mean she would have to conceal her powers. "Also, she wanted to stay on the down low."

"Well, we have to test her, make sure shes not a threat. Bring her to the Watch Tower." Kara and Superman shared a look. This was so not good.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed you in this chapter! I promised the Batfamily but you only got a bit... Forgive me.  
**


	12. This is so not good part 2

**Ha, ha ha...** ** ***Tries to hide obvious terror behind laughter*.** I forgot to update! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me...**

 **By the way, I just want to clear up some confusion that people _might_ be having.**

 **This story doesn't really have a direct plot to it. Every now and then, there will be the odd story line and stuff, but I just kinda want it to be random. So come and read how Kara and her friends go on random adventures and how they get in and out of trouble!**

 **Also, I took out a bit of the last chapter in case anyone noticed and was like, shemurr? The reason was, it was kind of an impulse decision and after I uploaded the chapter, I hated the idea and just had to scrap it. That is also why that chapter is now so short.**

 **Btw, The song I used in this was Safe and sound, by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars from the movie The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Last time:

 _"This is Kara, shes a... Friend."_

 _"Its, ah, very nice to meet you all."_

 _"Why are only hearing of her now? She seems pretty powerful if you ask me. Is she a Kryponian?"_

 _"Not exactly. Were not sure what she is yet." Superman lied. No one else knew that Riley was Kara and by saying that she was from Krypton would give it away and also mean she would have to conceal her powers. "Also, she wanted to stay on the down low."_

 _"Well, we have to test her, make sure shes not a threat. Bring her to the Watch Tower." Kara and Superman shared a look. This was so not good._

* * *

 **In the Watch Tower.**

"This is impossible! Shes too powerful!" Green Lantern announced from the med bay from beside Superman. Kara was leaning on one of the beds there, holding her hands in front of her, and had all these wires and tubes connected to her. She really hoped that they didn't try to take some of her blood.

"Hey John, why don't you go and see if you can find Shayera." Superman tried to distract Lantern so he could get Kara alone.

"Supey! Secret identity much?" Lantern's eyes went wide.

"Knowing Kara, she probably already knows." Lantern turned back to look at Kara, who was fiddling with a wire. Once she saw that Lantern was looking at her again, she quickly dropped the wire and gave him an sheepish smile with a small sheepish laugh to match.

"How would she know?" Asked Hal curiously as he walked into the room.

"Shes telepathic, she does it on instinct. She probably doesn't even know that she knows yet. Now both of you, out." Hal and John shared a curious look with each other, questioning if they should do as the man of steel said. "Now!" Ok, well now they kinda had to follow the order. When it came to a ticked off Kryptonian, only Batman could handle it, and Batman wasn't here right now, so the only other option was to run, and to run fast. And that's exactly what they did.

"Superman, what are we gonna do?" Kara ripped all of the wires and tubes out of her and flew over to Superman, latching herself onto his arm.

"I can't get you out of here or I'll get into big trouble with the League. I-I... I just don't know with this one Kara." Superman readjusted himself so that he had his arms wrapped around his little girl. Not that any of the League knew that, heck, not even Diana knew that! But Superman didn't care right now, instead, he just settled on stroking Kara's hair.

"Whats going on here? Why isn't she still being tested?" Batman's ruff voice crept up behind the pair. Superman gave an audible sigh. Supey and Kara turned around, so that they were facing Batman, yet Superman's arms were still firmly wrapped around Kara, while she was staring at Batman with sad eyes.

"Batman, listen, shes just a little girl. Yeah, she has powers, but who do you know that doesn't? And yeah, shes powerful, but once again, who isn't? But right now, this little girl is afraid. Afraid of you because you're trying to experiment on her, isn't that a little cruel? And isn't that what we fight against? To stop the cruelty in the world?"

"Yes, it is Superman, but from what the Lanterns have just told me, shes far to powerful for her own good. So I've mad my decision to send her to Paradise Island with Diana for a few months, just until we're sure that shes not a threat to others and mainly, to herself." Superman and Kara's eyes widened while Kara gave a terrified gasp.

"Batman, you can't do that! That isn't you decision to make. What if it was Robin in Kara's place? Think about that!" Yeah, it was a little cruel to pull the daughter card on Batman, but who cared, if it works, it works.

"I get that Superman, but we don't know the full extent of her powers yet. We need to get a full understanding to insure everyone's safety."

"I don't care! She saved your life, and this is how you repay her? By sending her off to a far away island, away from her family and friends, away from her life?" Batman's gaze hardened as his eyes narrowed. This was proof that it was working, so Superman kept going. "You _did_ think that she would have a life outside of this, right? That she would have a secret identity? Or did you even think about it at all?"

"Then we'll find her family and tell them that she'll be taking a leave of absence for a while, but not to worry. I'm sure they'll understand. Simple, but I'm not changing my mind about this. And that's final!" With a flick of his cape, Batman exited the room, content with himself for getting the last say on the topic. He did know that what he was doing wasn't exactly the best thing, but it would be safer for everyone if she went. When Batman was out of ear shot, Kara tucked her head back into the crevice of Superman's neck and started sobbing loudly.

"Shhh. Shhh. Its gonna be ok. Its gonna be ok, I promise you. We'll make this right. Together. I promise." Despite The Man of Steels many attempts to cheer up the sobbing girl, it was noneffective. So Superman decided to try the next best thing that always worked with Robin. Singing. Frankly, Superman had to learn that the hard way, from the many babysitting attempts with the girl when she was much younger.

 _"Just close your eyes,_

 _You'll be alright,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

As Superman sang, Kara's cries died down, and soon , they almost completely gone, yet Superman sang again.

 _"Just close your eyes,_

 _You'll be alright,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

 _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_ _Beep beep beep!_

Kara looked up from Superman's chest and rubbed one of her eyes wearily, on her tear stained face and started to look around. An alarm was blaring and red lights were flashing. It seemed to get Superman's attention as well.

"Superman, whats happening?" Kara asked.

"Its the emergency alarm. It only goes off when one of the alien villains come back to earth. This really isn't good. Lets go." Superman grabbed Kara's had and flew out of the med bay, but hastily stopped at the door and grabbed a tissue out of the nearby box and handed it to Kara, who gave a short laugh at his gesture. Kara wiped the tear streaks off of her face as the hurried down the corridors of the Watch Tower. When they reached the main room, they were a little surprised to see the entire Justice League staring at the massive monitors. Superman, still holding Kara's hand, rushed over to Wonder Woman, narrowly avoiding Batman.

"Diana, whats happening?"

"Its Darkseid. Hes attacking Metropolis. We need to go out there now."

"Affirmative. Lets go send Darkseid back to Apocalypse." (For anyone who doesn't know what that is, its Darkseid's planet.) As the Justice League flooded through the zeta beam, Superman looked back at Kara, who was hovering lightly, staring down at the ground with one hand one her forearm. "That mean you to Kara. We'll need someone as powerful as you to defeat him again."

"But didn't the Justice League do it the first time without help?"

"Yeah, but now we're kinda all over the place. We need you, whether you believe it or not." Kara gave a small smile at that.

"Race you there?" Kara challenged.

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up on winning!"

 **Too be continued on the battle field...**


	13. Notice! I'm still here!

**Guys, I am so so so so so so so so sorry. Some stuff happened over the break.**

 **I got into a really big fight with my friend, because she neglected my other friend, then started to be such an arse to her, saying all of these really rude and means things that I refuse to repeat. It made me so angry and I blew up such a storm about it, and started screaming at her, which didn't make things much better, and that went on for a week, but I don't regret what I did, because she had been acting like that for months, and then she snapped at our friend, so I snapped at her.**

 **After that, I got really sick, AND THEN my sister had a baby, so we had to plan a trip to go over to her to see the baby.**

 **After that, I went on a short holiday with my family, that I had no say in, and now I'm back to school or college or what ever you want to call it (As you can tell, I'm still not in the best of moods because of what happened with my friend), and we've started tracker tests, that are 10% towards the summer tests, and we do two of them.**

 **This year is a really big year for me, and I'm getting stressed out with some things. But I don't want anyone to worry that I'm going to stop writing or updating, because _I'm not._ This is just a notice to tell you all what happened, and that I am so sorry for making you wait longer now. Thank you so much for understanding, and I hope to update really soon.**


	14. Death and Bloodlust

**Omg, guys, I'm so sorry! This should of been up much sooner!**

* * *

Kara and Superman race in, at their top speed, into the already heated battle, between the Justice League, and the Parademon Army. Kara couldn't believe that she was about to fight alongside the Justice League! This was the day.

Kara wasted no time pondering, and immediately blasted two of the monsters with a sonic sound wave. She punched another on the jaw, kicked the one to her left, flipped over another behind her, and froze all around her with ice.

She turned to face Superman, who had just blasted one of the monsters with his heat vision.

"So, I'm guessing that you're excited to fight along side the Justice League?" Superman asked.

"Am I!" Kara exclaimed, fighting alongside the Justice League was what she had wanted from the start! It was a dream come true! "I mean, yeah, its good." Kara corrected politely.

"That's good! If the rest of the League see that you're not a threat, or that you're on the right side, they might not send you away!"

"Thanks for reminding me about that. I forgot for a while. But maybe you're right. And Batman wouldn't be to happy once he found out the truth from the outcome." Kara said, using her lonikinesis to blast a row of monsters, and they all went down like bowling pins.

"Don't worry about it Kara. I'll take care of everything." The Flash zoomed up to the pair, knocking over some monsters in the process, and gave them a weird look, like they were crazy. Well, he wouldn't of been wrong, they were just kind of having a casual conversation in the middle of a very important battle.

"Amm, Batman wants you two to see if you can take on Darkseid, so Cyborg can open the boom tubes and send these things back to Apocalypse."

"Thanks Flash, we'll be right there." Superman nodded to Kara, who seemed to be paler than before. "We have to fight Darkseid. Its our only hope."

"Its ok. I can do that." And once again, they flew off to Darkseid, who was standing on top of the mountain, watching the current battle. Superman and Kara flew in front of him, obscuring his line of sight, so he could only see them two.

"Superman. I've been waiting for you to show up. Who is your friend?" Darkseid said in his deep voice.

"Someone very, very powerful. And you're not gonna like her much." Superman replied.

"Is that so? Well just have to test that theory for ourselves, aren't we now?"  
Darkseid jumped off of the cliff, and straight into Kara, and sent them hurtling down to the ground.

They hit the ground with such a force, it left a huge crater in it. Superman's eyes widened as he flew down to Darkseid and flung him away, but this didn't stop

Darkseid, because it just give him room to blast Kara with his Omega beams.

As Kara sat up, that's when it came flying towards her. Not one of them, but both.

It hit her square in the chest, as she tried to push forward at the beams, but with no luck, and was sent skidding into a field behind her.

"Ugh." Kara grunted, as she struggled to get up. Darkseid started to slowly walk towards her, but Superman intercepted it, knocking him off his path, but only by a little bit.

Darkseid recoiled quickly by grabbing the Man Of Steel by the throat, and spinning round, to get some momentum, then throwing him far away into his own Parademon army.

Said monsters jumped on top of Superman in an attempt to keep him down, and they made no means of moving, which scared Kara into thinking Superman was down, leaving just her to fight Darkseid.

With a serge of anger, Kara leapt up, flying straight into Darkseid's middle, and put all her strength into the push, sending them both hurtling backwards, not looking like they were going to stop any time soon.

With Kara's luck, she landed straight in front of the Justice league, while she was venting all of her anger out on Darkseid.

The League looked shocked as Kara repeatedly punched and beat Darkseid with everything she had.

After about 30 seconds, she stopped, and started blasting him with what looked like heat vision, except a lot more powerful. From what they learnt from Superman, heat vision hurt, and right now, Kara was screaming from pain, with tears streaming down her face. When she stopped, her face was covered in a light coat of ash and soot.

A few silent seconds passed, after Kara had finished blasting Darkseid, who didn't look like he was going to try to get up.

To say that the League looked horrified would have been an understatement. They thought that she was dangerous before, but after that? They didn't think that even Paradise Island would be safe. Not for her, but for everyone on it. But what the League didn't even realize was that this was only the beginning.

Unexpectedly, Darkseid sprung up, bruised and bloody, onto the crying teen, who was still hovering above him, and grabbed her leg, and started flying upwards with her, trying to get and airborne advantage. The League didn't intervene, and Darkseid knew this.

He fooled them all into thinking that Kara was an unstoppable force and if anyone tried to stop or hurt her, they would pay the price for it. He made them afraid of her.

When Darkseid as far away from the League as he could be without loosing sight of them, he held Kara up, who was still dangling upside down, from her leg in Darkseid's grasp.

"What is your name child." Darkseid demanded.

"Whats it to you?" Kara scowled. After Darkseid gave her a glare that could rival the Batman's, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, with a small sigh of defeat and annoyance. "Kara."

"You are powerful. But you can not beat me. Join me instead, and I will make you more powerful that you ever were before."

"No thanks." Kara said immediately.

"You could be the distorter of worlds. Conqueror of galaxies. You could be invincible." Kara was getting a lot angrier now.

Did anyone ever tell this guy that when ever a girl says no, she means no? And no means that she's not really interested, going back to the original conclusion that no means no.

"I SAID NO!" Kara held out her her fist and summoned all of the plasma and electrical energy that she had, to make one large blast that would surly hurt. She blasted it at Darkseid, in one long constant blast.

He seemed to fight against it. Something Kara was not able to do with his Omega blasts. This struck Kara with fear.

Maybe Darkseid was stronger that her after all.

Darkseid threw Kara to the ground in an attempt to stop the blast, startling the girl, and sending her hurtling down at an alarming pace. She hit the ground with a large thud, and a lot of pain. Kara didn't think that this much pain could be on an invulnerable person.

Kara just wanted to lie there. Just to rest for a while and them go home, where it would all be over. She wished that she could heal herself like she did at Deathstroke's, but for some reason, it didn't seam possible. Was it a one time thing? She sure hoped not.

Another thud was heard from beside the hurt girl, and Kara identified it as Darkseid. Maybe if she just kept her eyes closed, he would think that she was unconscious or dead. Once again, Kara's bad luck struck. Literally and figuratively.

Kara was blasted with Darkseid's Omega beams, in another long continuous blast. It hurt so much, as Kara was struggling to hold onto her life. Slowly, she started to slip into unconsciousness, and she could feel her life slowly slipping away as well.

* * *

Superman was waking up from what seemed like a long nightmare. As he started to come to awareness, he realized that he was buried under a pile of Parademon monsters.

Standing up, he knocked all of the monsters off him, who looked like they had fallen asleep. He looked around him, and noticed nothing but destruction and… Darkseid! Flying to him, Superman realized that Darkseid was blasting someone with his Omega beams.

"NO!" Superman feared to admit it, but no one could survive a blast as powerful as that. Not even him…  
Superman rammed into Darkseid, knocking him off balance and stopping his beams. Darkseid fell over with a slight grunt, as Superman realized who Darkseid was actually blasting.

Kara.

His daughter.

Dead. In front of him.

"You murderer." Superman whispered.

"Yes. I've known that for along time now." Darkseid retorted quickly, unfazed by Superman's accusation.

"You murdered her." Superman's voice suddenly got dark and Erie. "You murdered my daughter." Darkseid looked a little back by this statement. His daughter? Oh, this was good. He finally found The Man of Steel's weakness. He could use this to his advantage.

"Yes. I murdered your daughter. What are you going to do about that Superman?" Superman's face turned from sad to murderous within seconds.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Superman screamed, and charged at Darkseid, who's eyes widened as he was beat to a bloody pulp by Superman. Maybe trying to make him mad was a bad idea.

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon, Darkseid was down for good this time. He made sure of it. He saw the Justice League walking up on the horizon, and they saw him, standing beside the downed body of Darkseid, anger clear on his face, and his fist razed.

"Superman?" Wonder Woman asked carefully and quietly. Superman took no notice of her, and instead, started to walk towards a large crater in the ground. He face turned sad as he stepped down into it, and reached down to pick something up.  
When he stood, he held the broken body of the little girl they recognized as Kara. Superman had his back to them, as he looked down in sadness.

Kara's head lopped backwards, unable to keep it up. She didn't seem to have a shape in his arms, just lying there, not in his arms, but on top of them. Her legs weren't pulled in, but lay there, lifeless, just like the rest of her beaten body.

She was covered in bruises and cuts from her head to her feet, and her clothes were ripped and torn in places, with clear cuts underneath.

Everyone bowed their head in respect to the fallen child. Even Batman did so, even though he was going to ship her away to a strange island, away from her family and friends, but now she lay here, dead in Superman's arms. How were they going to explain this to her family? Oh Batman, if you only knew.

"We can still save her." Batman said suddenly. Everyone turned to face him.

"How?" This peaked Superman's interest as he starred at Batman.

"The Lazarus pit. It can bring her back to life. But with a price."

"I don't care. Where can we find one?" Superman demanded.

"Ra's Al Ghul has one. He owes me a favor, and I guess this can be it."

"Lets go." When no one made no signs of moving, Superman yelled. "Now!" Everyone started to hurry off to where ever Ra's Al Ghul lived.

* * *

 **Ra's Al Ghul's palace.**

As soon as the League arrived, Ra's was more than interested with Kara, which scared Superman a little, but Batman made it clear that he was not allowed to use Kara as a weapon. Ra's seemed disappointed at this, but still agreed to bring her back.

They changed her into the same looking costume that she had on before, but it was plain black, and again, with no cape.

They said that they wanted her to look right for the resurrection. What ever that meant.

They placed her on a wooded slab, and hoisted her up with rope, so that she was dangling above the pool of Lazarus water, in a strange looking cave. The cave and pool were massive, and the water was a green colour, but you could still see through it.

Ra's nodded the men holding Kara up, and they started to slowly let her down, and into the Lazarus pit. This is when things got complicated

"Stop! Father, you can't!" Thalia Al Ghul came rushing in, trying to stop them from resurrecting Kara.

"What is the meaning of this Thalia?" Her father asked.

"Father, you can't bring this girl back. It will not work on her like it works on us. She is not suitable for the pit."

"Nonsense my child. Continue." The men continued luring her down into the pit, until she was fully submerged, and bubbles began to rise. After a few minutes of nothing happening, everyone seem to have lost hope. Until…

Kara broke the surface of the Lazarus pit, screaming with pain as she did so. She looked like she was in so much pain, and it was intense. She stopped screaming suddenly, and seemed to faint back into the water, now looking like she was asleep under it.

Superman got up and was ready to jump in, when Batman held him back and shook his head. A few men shouted a bit afterwards, seemingly in haste and panic.

Superman saw Kara emerge again, and he took a sigh of relief. That was until he saw how she looked. She looked sinister, with a terrifying look on her face that just kind of screamed 'I'm going to kill you and make everyone watch as you bleed out on the ground, begging for help'. Yeah, that kind of look.

Kara started to slowly walk out of the pit, water dripping off of her as she did so. Her hair was dripping wet, and the black clothes didn't help her look less terrifying and murderous right now. But that's when it hit him. She was walking towards _him_. She was sending that murderous gaze to _him_. Oh, this is so not good...

When Kara was finally step out of the pit, there was a sort of evil gleam in her eyes. She looked like all of the villains that Superman had ever fought.

"Kara." Superman asked quietly. "Are you ok?" Superman's voice was nearly a whisper.

Suddenly, Kara leapt at Superman, going straight for his throat. Superman flung her away, but she was no where to be seen. Where did she go? A sudden hit from Clark's back sent him flying, and he hit the rock on the other side of the cave. He got up, and turned around, only to see the same thing happening to the League. Kara seemed to materialize out of thin air, as she whacked Martian Manhunter up the jaw, and turned to face him once more.

Wonder Woman slowly crept up behind Kara, while she had he focus on Superman. She quietly grabbed her lasso, and flung it over Kara, who gave gave a soft shout in protest, as she was hoisted up into the air, swung round in circles, and thrown into a rock, where she couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore, and collapsed.

Ra's come out from crouching behind a rock, (Taking cover, not hiding. Ra's Al Ghul doesn't hide!) and approached the heroes.

"No one has ever stayed awake for that long after the Lazarus pit. I am sorry for not realizing sooner."

"Its ok. Will she be ok now? You know, normal? Will she be her again?" Superman asked.

"After this, yes. She should be back to her normal self, but as I am sure Batman told you, with a price."

"I was told there was a price, but I didn't ask what it was."

"Let us just say that Kara will not be afraid to kill. She wont even hesitate, or be able to control it."

"What?!"

"Yes. It is what some call a Bloodlust. She will live with it until she dies for real. When she will not be brought back alive." Superman looked down at his feet, feeling guilty for what hes done to his daughter. "But because she has now been exposed to the Lazarus pit, she is welcome to return to use it. But only her."

"Thank you, Ra's. I mean it."

"It is alright Superman." Superman slowly picked up Kara, with gentle arms, careful when he heard her grunt in pain or discomfort.

"Shh. Its ok Kara. You're safe now. You're alive."

* * *

 **At the Watch Tower.**

"So, you got your little friend back. What now? Cause I'm pretty sure Bats and Wonder Woman aren't gonna ship her away to Paradise Island anymore." The Flash started talking to Superman, as they watched over Kara, sleeping in room in the Watch Tower.

"You need to call Wally. Tell him whats happened." Superman replied emotionlessly.

"Why?" Flash questioned.

"Because he needs to know whats happened. "

"Yeah, but why would he need to know?"

"Because Kara is Robin, and if you haven't noticed, Wally and Robin are going out."

"What!? But- How- When-" Flash shouted, and started to speed talk.

"Will you keep your voice down! Its along story that can be explained later! Just call Wally and get him up here!"

"Does the rest of the League know this?" Flash pushed on, ignoring Superman's demands to call Wally. When Superman didn't reply, Flash got his answer. "Supey, you have to tell them. What about Bats? Does he know that his daughter has a Bloodlust now?" Superman turned to face him, and gave him a death glare.

"She is not Batman's daughter! Shes my daughter, and don't ever say that shes not!"

"Whoow! Supey! I didn't say that she wasn't your daughter, but shes both your daughter. You do know that, right?"

"I don't want her to have that man as a father." Superman huffed.

"I get it. You're protective of her. Just like all parents."

"Yeah, but none of her parents are together. I think that I should bring her to meet Lois. You know, in case me and Lois ever get married, and the two of them wouldn't even knew that the other existed. And I should bring her to meet Supergirl. You know, since she's her aunt now."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go call Wally then. Keep watching over Kara." As Flash exited the room, he didn't hear Superman mutter under his breathe.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave her side."

* * *

 **Next chapter, Riley will meet Lois, Jimmy and the other Kara!**


	15. Will be back soon Notice

Hey guys, Kat here. I know that you guys are probably sick of my excuses by now, but hear me out, and I promise, I will try to make this quick.

Some problems have been going on at school.

My mum has considered keeping me off of school because these girls in my class are making my life a living hell. I can't express that enough.

It all started when a very close friend gave some of my personal info to the class, that I didn't want them to know, and then said that she did it 'Just because she could.'

I wasn't upset because she gave out info, but I was upset because she lied to me and tricked me to get the info out of me. She knew that I didn't want them to know.

I felt betrayed because it was my Wattpad that she gave to my class. Since then, they have been shouting at me during classes, telling me that the girl did nothing wrong, and that it was all my fault.

And when I told them to mind there own business, they laughed at me. I was getting so upset, and I didn't know what to do anymore.

So I did the thing that I do when I'm stressed or upset.

I don't eat. I don't do it on purpose. It just comes naturally.

Everyday, I feel so bad about myself. Most of my class hates me. But I don't blame them. I kinda hate me.

When I look in the mirror, all I see is fat. I want it to go away, but it won't.

And it isn't getting any better with everyone tearing me down every time I get the courage to get back up again.

I always try to be the happiest person in the room, but now, I'm finding it hard to always be happy. It just feels like everyone is against me.

I just want this feeling to go away! I don't want to be upset anymore! But I feel like I don't have a choice.

There has been only one person in my class who has stood by me this entire time. She would tell me that everything would be ok everytime I nearly cried and asked me if I was ok everytime one of the other girls would be mean to me. She has stuck with me and stood up for me, despite it making the others attack her as well. They keep telling me that I stole the other girls friends.

I feel like im pouring my heart and soul into this, because I haven't let it all out yet. I went to my head of year to tell her what's beeming happening and that I'm making myself physically and emotionally sick because of it.

I'm gonna be honest. I'm scared. I never wanted any of this to happen, and I don't know if I'll make it though this in one piece.

I'm sorry for not updating, but now, you have an excuse. I will be back though. I just need a while.

I feel bad for giving you guys my sob story, but I felt like I had no other choice but to explain, and to tell you that I'm gonna be away.

I also want to stop updating for a few weeks so that my class can forget that get know my Wattpad and won't go on it, or hopefully not see this.

Again, I'm sorry, and I hope to be back soon.

Bye guys, love you xx


	16. You made a living breathing thing Clark!

"You ready for this?" Clark asked as him and Riley drove down the streets of Metropolis, heading for the Daily Planet.

"No." Riley was very nervous. She was meeting her dad's girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND.

"Don't worry. They're gonna love you." Clark smiled as he spoke. He was very excited about this. Sure, he didn't tell Lois that he was coming with his daughter, and yeah he told Jimmy and Kara to meet him at the Daily Planet because he had something really exciting to show them, but that's because this was huge!

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked from passenger seat.

"Of course." Clark replied.

"What do I call you?" When Clark looked a little confused by the question, Riley continued. "I mean, for as long as I've known you, I've called you Clark, Mr Kent or Superman. But know that I know that you're my dad, I don't know what I should call you. I've been trying to just call you Superman, but I knew that I couldn't do that forever. I would have to ask sometime. It was unavoidable." Riley looked down in worry.

"What do you want to call me?" Clark asked gently. When Riley answered, it was lower that a whisper, and if he didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"I want to call you dad."

"Then dad it is." Clark looked over at his daughter proudly, as she raised her head and smiled confidently at him.

...

The Daily Planet was HUGE! Like, bigger than the manner, huge! Wow. Just wow.

"Riley, why don't you wait at my desk, so I can go talk to my manager for a minute. Ok?" Clark asked Riley as she sat down on Clark's spiny chair in his desk, in a row of work cubical's, divided by boards.

"Ok." Riley smiled up at her dad as she spun around on the chair.

... **A few minutes later** ...

Riley sat at her dad's desk, still waiting for him to come back. She had her legs up on his desk as she sat in the chair, lolly in hand.

"Hey Clark can you-" The female voice stopped suddenly as she saw that it was not the man who she was looking for in the cubical. "Amm. Hi. Do you know where Clark is, by any chance?"

"He said that he was going to talk to his manager and would be back in a minute." Riley said with slightly wide, shocked eyes.

"Ok... So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" The woman eyed Riley up and down.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Riley."

"Lois Lane. Why are you here?"

"I was told to wait here." Riley replied innocently, completely forgetting that this was the woman she was to meet.

"No- not here. I mean here! Like- Ugh! Like in the Planet!" Lois stuttered over her words, trying to figure out a way to describe it.

"Oh, my dad brought me. I'm gonna meet some of his friends."

"Who?"

"Jimmy Olsen, Kara Danvers and Lois Lannnnne. Ohhh" Something finally clicked in Riley's head as she dragged out Lois' last name. Lois looked suspicious.

"Ok then. Who's your dad?"

"Clark." Riley replied, bluntly as Lois' eyes widened in horror.

"But- not Clark Kent, right? A different Clark? Please tell me that its a different Clark!"

"Nope. Sorry. My dad is Clark Kent." Lois looked like she was ready to faint.

"Oh boy." Lois looked like she was about to faint.

"Lolly pop?" Riley asked carefully, pulling out another lolly and offering it to the woman who stared at her in shock.

* * *

"Clark? Clark, where are you?" Lois hastily ran around offices and cubicles in hopes to find her boyfriend.

"Lois?" She heard a voice call out behind her, as she spun around quickly on her feet.

"Clark! Oh thank God! Tell me its not true! Please tell me this is a joke!" Lois said frantically, tugging on Clark's blazer.

"What are you talking about Lois? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" Before he got an answer, he heard another slightly out of breath voice heading their way.

"Miss Lane? I'm sorry if I startled you!" Riley came speeding round the corner, bumping into her dad as she did so. "Oh, Dad! And Lois. By the way, I think she knows that I'm your daughter." Riley blurted out, looking guiltily at the floor.

"Its ok, Riley, we came here to tell her anyway." Clark assured her, as Lois made an unidentifiable noise.

"Daughter. Daughter. You have a daughter! You have a daughter, Clark! You made a person! A real, breathing and living person! How did I not know this? Wait, who is the mother?" Lois sped talked, still in a state of shock.

"Her mother's name is Diana." Clark answered bluntly, that even Riley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok. Ok, I can deal with this. What's your daughter's name again?" Lois asked the last bit in a hushed tone.

"Riley." Clark whispered back, a smile on his face.

"Hi Riley. I believe we met in a bad way. You already know, but my name is Lois Lane, but please, call me Lois." Lois held out her hand for Riley to shake, and she took it graciously.

"Hi Lois. I think we need to get to know each other a bit." Riley said with smile on her face.

* * *

 **...I'm sorry!**

 **Please, for the love of all that is good and evil, don't murder me.**

 **This chapter was short and way, way, way overdue.**

 **This doesn't make up for me leaving this story for so long.**

 **To be honest, I found this quite hard to write, because I couldn't remember what Riley was like. 0_o.**

 **I'm going to really try to get back on track with this story. Hopefully. But no promises. But thats not going to stop me from trying.**

 **Love you all to the moon and back! Xx**


End file.
